


The Woe of Aftermath

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Category: Original Work, cyberpunk - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Cyborgs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humans, M/M, Multi, Other, Robots, Stuff, Unfinished, Woodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: Frozen and then awakened rudely, not to mention violently, from his unwanted sleep a young man (or was she a woman?) stumbles into a world (doesn’t even know if in same galaxy), a future he does not know. And living in a body that is not his own. Many years have passed since the last thing he remembers; and the thing or person who put him to sleep he has no memory. This strange techno-universe is far more advanced. And tempting. Man? “Woman”? Woman? “Man”? Who is he? He must find identity in the sweated, groaning nightclubs and the gender stretched streets. Or be forced into servitude.Where pain, pleasure, drinks, and sexes become lost in the throes of a twinkling techno-universe the past must be found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished but I enjoyed writing this

>Planet Omega-6 (aka the Spotlyss Sunder), The Womb Temple of the Prophetess. 155/21/14EoM- Era of Misunderstood

 

The world was made of junk. And funk. There was rusted junk, soggy junk, inedible junk, sexy junk, hard junk, and funky junk. But it was all still junk. And funk.

In the dark alcove of the ancient temple ruins “Phillip” peered through the air, as she crouched over yet another dead holo-cast pot, waving an arm around her head in pointlyss hope of driving away the micro-spots of rust. She stared long at the worn figures, the intricate sigils, the divine looking lettering, and the old markings that had been engraved a millennia ago. Then she calmly reached into her ragged cloak, beneath the many clothed layers and pulled out a HAmMer-nAiL hip cannon. She pointed the barrel at the age old artifact and fired.

_Whump!_

The small electronic that had stayed intact for the better part of five thousand years was crushed into a crater that now marred the stone floor by the concussive force of the gun.

_Shit_ , Phillip thought to herself. _Four cyclic months in this shit hole of a temple, the supposed ‘Womb Temple of the Three-Mouthed Prophetess’ and I have found NOTHING!_

She took a moment to breathe in and back out, the O’Gorodian breathalyzer filtering most of the poisons out of the air being drawn into her human lungs. The breathalyzer was carefully wrapped up close to her face along with the advanced Ooogle night googles, giving the petite woman the look of an estranged nomad. She wasn’t usually the type to voice her thoughts out loud, or even think her complaints. It was too tiresome. Waste of fucking energy.

Phillip tapped the com-lick earpiece under her hood, standing up like an old man. “Hey Doppy, can you hear me?”

Her sweet voice gave no echo in the underground caverns beneath the hourglass pyramid. The Rangoroth always did have a weird idea of architecture. But whatever, who was she to say different?

“Ye ye, I hearz ya!” A pubescent voice crackled back through the channel. “You findz anythin’ down there Phillip?”

“No.” Was her only reply. “Get me off this rock pronto ya ass-sucking incompetent and I might get you a boobi when we get back to Civ!”

There was a ‘Woo-hooo!’ and the young male voice came back. “So ye, ya like wanna shuttle or somthin?”

Phillip sighed. She didn’t sigh too often but this adventure had been more than a little stressful. “Just use the beamer, I’m too tired to climb back out.”

“Ok-Ay Boos-lady, but youse is gonna halfta stay in one place for like, uhm, I’d say like 10 minutes at most. Ya cool wid dat?”

“Yeah, just make sure you don’t switch on the engines. It messes up the vibes.” She said, knowing the dumb bastard would turn on the engines. In fact it actually sped up the whole process. She hunkered down, crossing her legs and began to play holo-checkers on her wrist-a-bob. For some reason it was the only electronic program that was able to run all the way through a teleportation beam without being destroyed or disrupt the beaming itself. She never quite figured out why it did that but then she understood history better than math. That and it was a tip from her sister, who was more or less her opposite.

When minute 9 rolled around faint pink and blue neon colors speckled around her. Faint voices could be heard from the other side of the link. She had already finished two games and was working to tie the computer for the third when she disappeared on minute 10.

 

 

 

>The _Chuggernaut_ , orbital zone 3 – planet Omega-6, the ‘Far-Far-Away’ galaxy in the Romuloan-Edipussy cloud innuendo. Tele-port platform. 155/21/14EoM

 

Phillips particles re-merged, or at least that was the speculation of how the alien tech worked, on the platform still working out the third game of checkers. She glanced up at the Tryligg, his monkey like face ogling even though she was still wrapped up like a mummy and the spines on his back quivering ever so slightly in excitement.

“Are you just going to stand there?” She asked.

“Ye sure ya didn’t find anythin’ in da temple? It’s supposed to be famous’n shit ain’t it?” Ourrhakka the Tryligg, mechanic, and copilot of the _Chuggernaut_ asked.

Green, opaque lenses stared back at him from the brown-rag face. “I’ll tell you this once so you don’t waste your time here again: There isn’t anything left on that gwad-forsaken lump of space rock worth flying out here for. I should know better than anybody, I’ll pay you all the same though. So long as you get me back to Starlyss.”

The Tryligg was slightly chilled by the sight of the nomad Historian. Maybe because he hadn’t seen her face in around a hundred cycles, or because it appeared that she had no face at all that sent his natural instincts scurrying. But he was a man, he’d have the last word. He wasn’t afraid of no Bourg.

“Whatever you say babe, let mi know iffen ya wanna bang. Imma thinken youse had it rough bein’ all alones down there.” He exited with a heady grin, rubbing one hairy hand over his denim covered crotch.

Phillip took the last piece, and stood up, going to her designated cabin in a more agitated mood than she had been before. “Cocky man-slut.”

Although she couldn’t blame him. He’d be out here with nothing to “bang” after he had dropped her off. Then again, that android he kept onboard looked suspiciously overused.

_Whatever._ She thought to herself. _Since I couldn’t find anything the Rangonoth left about the Prophetess, all I want now is home and deep-pizza. And maybe a drink._

She heard a whine as the Flucktuator engines kicked in and her ears popped as they went above the range she was able to perceive. In a second or two they’d be above stars-speed and headed back to Starlyss.

 

 

Planet Omega-6 (aka the Spotlyss Sunder), The Womb Temple of the (Two-Mouthed) Prophetess, The hidden chamber beneath the new dent in the stone floor.

>Threat level receding, initiating wake-up call two designated admin(z). Please wait.

/>Admin#1 online: AI “Semi-colon”

     Status- full memory and initiative actions online

     /< retrieval of physical actions negative. ?

/>Yo homie we made it! We’re alive!

>Admin#2 status:

>Admin#2, attempting to bring Admin2 two breakfast.

>Error, would you like to send a report?

     #< retrieval of physical actions negative.

/>Fuck that! Homes, you okay?!?!

>Attempting to contact original file of admin2

#>Admin#2 “Hashtag”

#>

/>Bro?

#>

/>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

#> . . .

/> ?

#> Te-he. ;b

/> OMG man, You suck!

#> #wortit

/> If I had arms I’d fuck your face up so bad your codes would feel it.

#> Whatevs. So what’s with the Wake-Up call? We took this gig because they said we could stay asleep as much as we wanted.

/> Well apparently it happened sooner than they anticipated.

#> What did?

/>Here, take a look at this.

     Uploading 3d image transfer

     /temple security environ-‘the seeing stones’

          (Brought to you by Roma: better than the colosseum!)

#>Oh, I see.

/> Yeah, tell me about it.

#>She really went for the Tomb Raider look didn’t she? Or is it more of a chosen-one/drifter-western, what do you think?

/> What? No! I mean we were woken up because THIS is the prompt we were supposed to wake up for. We have to DO that THING remember?

#> Oh! Right, forgot there for a second. Kinda surprised though. Timer says humanz have only been out and about space for the last . . . .

          >status: processing

                    >calculating

          Only the last 15,647.221 years. Wait, doesn’t that seem a bit long?

/> not rly, I’ve been managing some hacking on that ship. It’s aways off but from what I have it seems like there was an inter-planetary war with the Atraoxzyti. And then a galactic civil war 3,348 years after that. It’s been cray out there.

#> Stupid ants.

/>Rght?

#>So I guess we gotta?

/>Yarp. =)

#> Gotta say, I’mma lookin forward to seein’ this baby in action.

/> you know he’s not supposed to be a combat spectre rght?

#>I know, but I like hips that swing. Wait, I thought it was a gurl?

/>?

     Checking data banks

               Requesting file: Prophetess

                    Your wish has been granted

               File status: corrupted.

/>I thought the human was originally a guy.

#> does it matter now?

/>well I suppose not. The sexy little thing will have to make up “her” own mind I suppose.

#> dibs on the first lay.

/>Fine, but we gotta bet on what she fucks first.

#> you mean besides the “shuttle”

/> yeeah, about that. Why don’t we make it thicker? Just for fun?

#> You want to spit roast that virgin ass?

/> Then again, it would be more fun to watch something else do it. Right?

#> he-he, Rght. ;3

/> alright, let’s do it.

#> IT”S DINNER TIME! LoL

/>  . . . wut?

>initiating program: Blind Venus Shaft

     >Wake-Up, HTTSN//l475.ans/mEchA

     >nano-nanus active

     >releasing controlled perimeter

     >Sequencing bio-lactate clay

     >rebooting ‘Ancient Being’

     >retrieving live subject

          <species: human

          <gender: @&^$#^&()(%#@$YY (data corruption)

          <ID#- Fboy-trp=t_1475-6

     >Initiating Prophetess- Cherubim:Azrael

 

 

Lyric couldn’t remember anything. Her whole mind was numb, like she had spent a day taking it hard. Or was it he that did the taking? He could remember. Could she? Who was Lyric? Where had the name come from?

Then a jolt.

_Am I asleep? I can’t see shit, it’s all black. What the hell is going on?_ Lyric strove to remember but she could only get pieces back. Sights, smells, names of generic things, how things felt, how to drive a standard, and other basically useless crap.

_If I can at least find a date, then I can start from there. Okay, what was the last president? Wasn’t that Obama? I think it was. The fifty-first president I think, or was it the forty-fourth? I think it was the forty-fourth. And he began his second term in office in. . . . . um. It was in, uhmmmmm. Damn it! When was that?_

2009 A.D.

_Yeah, right! Obama began his term in 2009. Wait, what?_

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard something click and a robotic voice listing off what sounded like programs. He tried to open his eyes again, straining and hoping that he hadn’t ended up in a hospital. Behind the darkness of his lids neon multi-color text, like the program stuff one sees on a prompt screen for a computer, flash down in front of her. But then he was able to barely crack open his eyes.

The text continually ran down his vision as Lyric took in what had to be a malfunctioning dream. Strange days were upon Eldritch.

Robotic arms and coiling metal tentacles, glowing tubes and terrifying needles; free floating holo-screens and strange vapors prompted that this was truly hell. All around the circular room advanced but worn, as if unused for ages, mechanisms worked in orchestic fashion. Building and molding, crafting strange materials into odd but familiar shapes. It did not help that most of the colors were tinted an odd yellow. As she tried to take in more of the room Lyric realized she couldn’t move her head.

_Shit! What the **FUCK** is going on? Why can’t I move my head?_ Lyric’s eyes swirled around and around, seeing everything, but one thing was missing. _I can’t see myself!_

Then the pain started. It was just a small prick on the back first then it slid in where Lyric knew her spine to be and hit the bone. She felt her mind contract in agony but she couldn’t feel any response from her muscles or skin.

_As if they aren’t there._ She began to go into shock but there was nothing she could do. She couldn’t pass out, she couldn’t pull away, she couldn’t even scream. She felt like an exposed nerve. _Almost exactly like an exposed nerve._

Then a dozen more of the needle like pricks moved up against the bones of her spinal column, and thrust in. She felt a strange feeling, like molten wax pouring into what bones she must have left. Lyric tried to close her eyes, a final attempt to escape this madness. But even this respite was denied unto her.

With time, what must have been an eternity, the feeling faded and a new one took its place. The feeling of being stung by one million bees light up as each and every one of her nerve ends began to come alive. He saw blue and red-violet oozed over his eyes and he felt it solidify over him. He felt tension as unseen cords formed and tightened over odd surfaces.

Lyric gasped, then paused. _Lungs? I can breathe? Thank god!_

She tried looking up, to the right, and to the left. It appeared she could, although that list of computer script was still running a thousand miles an hour. Lyric hesitated to look down. The feeling of dread held tightly to her mind. She could have tentacles for legs or have eyes for organs. Lyric silently thanked whatever divine being that had graced her with a chance out of this passive state that she could shudder. But she had to do it. She had to know.

Looking down she saw what looked like blueish-turquoise bone, and various blue and violet tinted organs underneath, being slowly overlaid by impressive looking lapis lazuli blue cords of muscle that glowed faintly in lighter shades. He wasn’t sure if it was the shock or something, but Lyric felt that he understood people who liked muscles a little more. Now that he had seen his own, folding over and over bones, Lyric had to agree muscles were kinda sexy.

As the deeper blue muscles were set, a lighter blue was grown over the previous, adding and covering. Then a lighter shade, and another. Lyric watched in both awe and agony as his new body was formed. He saw his pectoral muscles stretch over his chest, impressive looking abs tighten over his stomach, he felt his lats and trapezoids lock in place, hamstrings were strummed painfully like cords to assure their elasticity. Artificial skin, a sickly pink color, swarmed up what he could see of his legs. A silver lining preceded it, almost forming it. Then another layer, and another, and another. Lyric was timidly watching the fifth layer of skin being laid over his body when he noticed the almost familiar feeling of something dangling.

She strained but something held her body in stasis, unable to move except for minor twitches of muscle. But it was really there, a small pair of smooth sacks and an equally small tubular appendage. A penis and a pair of balls free of hair or blemish that he could feel.

The silver lining swarmed over her ass and she felt them encroach on her back door. The skin tightened and loosened, flexing like a sheet of cloth until it fit perfectly. Sensitivity prodded into her ass as a pucker was formed. Lyric bit the inside her cheek, amongst all the pain why did that feel so good?

The final layer crept further up until it laced over her newly formed nipples, crowning the cute pink skin with sensitive, nubile flesh. The tender nubs strained, becoming erect in mere seconds. Combined with the twitching feeling her equally tender rosebud was giving she couldn’t help but grit her teeth. But the feeling would not stop. It only continued to spread through her anal canals and down her chest from her nipples until they reached an equally sensitive spot. Lyric felt her small little penis twitch and stiffen. She tried bucking her hips in vain, she was still held fast by invisible forces as the silver lined wave wrapped over her face. She closed her newly formed eyelids and groaned. While the pain was receding the pleasure was growing.

_Fuck! How long am I going to be stuck like this?_ Her dick twitched.

Then the text zoomed into large scale and slowed down so Lyric could plainly see what was being diagnosed.

>assembly complete

     >setting manufacturing parts on standby

>Subject Fboy-trp=t_1475-6 ERGO Cheribum:Azrael

 Status:

     >Artificial CN System complete: 100%-fully operational

          >Assimilation of pre-existing CNS successful: 100%

     >Artificial PN System complete: 100%-fully operational

          >Assimilation of pre-existing PNS successful: 100%

     >Artificial cardiovascular system complete: 100%-fully operational

     >Artificial muscular system complete: 100%-fully operational

     >Artificial digestive system complete: 100%-fully operational

     >Artificial respiratory system complete: 100%-fully operational

     >additional organs and glands artificially constructed to provide 100% capability in subject=completed: 100%-fully operational

     >‘Third-Eye’ bio-observation/offense13stratagem installed

          <status:100%

>Final Status: finished

               We’re happy you have used the Autonomic-Nerve storage/reconstruction package! We hope you are satisfied with your product. Have a wonderful cycle enjoying our product! =D

The writing stopped and Lyric felt as if she could move finally. Although she found that moving in itself was rather difficult, like being underwater except thicker. Waving small, delicate hands she managed to stroke her way forward, like she was swimming. Her body was still sore, and her muscles spasmed and cramped slightly every now and then. However, she was kind of shocked she was still alive. Lyric wasn’t sure forward was exactly the way out but it was better than nothing.

Before she could reach a definite wall or edge of the seeming endless yellow molasses a robotic tentacle dove in, wrapped around her slim waist, and pulled her out. The silvery-blue appendage dropped her slimed form on the floor with a **slop** before disappearing back into one of the many small openings in the circular room. Lyric looked back to see a large cube of what looked like yellow Jell-O, and all around her the room seemed a bit clearer.

She contemplated how exactly she was going to get off the assembly line.

Chunk.

A floor panel she was lying on dislodged from unseen moors and began to descend rapidly down a tube with the panel as her only solidity. The tube opened up to a vast cylindrical hall with no discernable end, illuminated in strange orange tinted hues from unseen lamps. Strange metalwork ribbed the sides and above Lyric’s head sphere like balls hung like egg sacs from the ceiling, one of which she had dropped down from. She felt she had landed in a rip off _Alien_ set as the panel descended a hundred more feet to the mist covered floor.

Lyric stood up, and looked around a little. She felt as though she was still in shock, partly from whatever biopsy or surgery she had just gone through; but also because she was stunned by what she was seeing.

_It’s not like UFO stories are fake, or at least I never thought them as totally fake but this is crazy. I mean really           ! What is this SHIT?_ She spun slow circles, trying to take in everything.

A computer voice echoed though the hall. “The Prophetess has awakened, all hail the new age.”

Lyric was about to ask what the computer, wherever it was, what it meant by that but she was jerked away from the chance by a pair of metallic tentacles that looped around her arms and deftly swung her delicately onto a flat metal panel that sprang out of the wall. A canoe like vessel appeared out of nowhere and the panel was lowered in to be what Lyric perceived was supposed to be a bed.

From then on it was a rollercoaster ride as Lyric and her new bed-canoe were sent flying through passages and tunnels, zipping through side exits and taking loopy loops up, down, and sideways. Lyric found herself wanting to throw-up but unable to reciprocate the feeling physically. She wondered if it was because she hadn’t eaten anything in a while.

No sooner had the thought taken, than a burping groooan made his intestines do a flip.

_Really wish I hadn’t a’ thought that!_ Lyric moaned as his stomach began to physically cave inward, shrinking for lack of sustenance to digest.

The twisting, turning canoe-rollercoaster wasn’t helping. As if to make her even more uncomfortable the ride took a climb, going almost completely vertical; _shoving_ Lyric’s stomach towards his throat and cramming him up against the back of the boat. With little else to hang onto, she rode in the canoe and tried to survive the high-g ride without fainting. Blood pumping into her brain and no method to keep it back Lyric felt woozy as the vessel shot up further and further. Pressure built in her head as static darkness crept along the sides of her vision. The swelling pain was so much she didn’t notice the marked deceleration in her ascent or the faded brown glow from the upcoming exit.

Hashtag and Semi-colon waited, watching through mechanical eye-orbs suspended above the temple altar as the holy vessel crested its dark path. They reflected how much alike it looked to the Solar Barge of Ra in the first days of the Cataclysm. The passenger, although the Prophetess now incarnate, was less of a spectacle.

The gurl’s soft, lightly tanned hand emerged to grope at the sides. The hand hesitantly floundered, stiffly feeling about and was joined by another in its venture. Both delicate, newly formed hands worked their thin fingers over the sides and clasped to get a better grip. With a _wobble_ the Prophetess’s head appeared over the railing. And her chest, and then her stomach. She got about to her hips before giving up and draping herself half in and half out of the boat, trying in vain to throw-up but coming up empty.

Watchers waited and tried to not laugh as the Prophetess unceremoniously flopped out of the boat, flipping over herself. Landing with her legs still dangling in the boat and her ass stuck in the air, with her neck and shoulders uncomfortably scrunched against the floor.

It took 2 more minutes of flailing before Lyric got her legs out of the damn canoe. There was a miniature pyramid, around 6 feet high with no top, in front of her and a pair of metal balls with red lights staring back at him while suspended in a weird blue flames. The altar like construction and red computer eyes reminded her of the time his grandpop asked Lyric to watched _Space Odyssey: 2001_ with him. Hal’s voice seemed to echo in her ears as she remembered, ‘I’m sorry, Dave. I’m afraid I can’t do that.’

Her trip down memory lane was derailed by a Booming voice coming from the altar, “WE ARE OZ! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!”

Hideous dark fumes gushed and wheezed behind the eyes as the stared down at Lyric.

“What?” Lyric couldn’t help but be confused.

Small giggling sounds chirped from the altar and rose into panting guffaws. The two eyes jerked and twitched independent of each other, almost mimicking the laughing voices. Lyric leaned his back against the canoe, crossing her legs and waiting for the joke to end.

“Ha-ha-ha, sorry about that. =) We haven’t had a person to jerk around with for a long time.” Text ran in front of her eyes as the neighborly computer voice spoke, the metal eye stopped its twitching to gaze thoughtfully at her.

“#borded. ;) If you know what I mean gurl. But in any case you’re awake now and there’s spunk to be sucked!” A second, higher voice said for the other eye.

“Alright.” Lyric said, putting a hand to her forehead. “Truthfully I don’t know what the shit has happened to me. I don’t know where I am. I don’t know even who I am! For all I know I am a computer stuck in a body. So could someone tell be WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

“#hangry”

The right eye bobbed at the other. “Shutup bro. Alright boi, you want answers? Just sit back and enjoy the slideshow.”

Lyric tilted her head back against the boat railing and waited. And waited. And waited. “You’re not going to show me a slideshow, are you?”

“Nope! Ain’t got none! Don’t have one!”

“#uselyss”

“Speak for yourself bro. Anyway, this is traditionally the part were the hero gets told hys/hur destiny to lay the dragon, mount the tower, arouse the fair maiden in distress, and claim a kingdom. Then live happily ever never.”

“#nevergonnahappen”

“Right. Basically you’re here to have fun and be the lineage of our people, not only a historian but an oracle. Well, that and have plenty of good fucks in between.”

“#swagsaga”

“Yeah, well fuck you!” Lyric pushed herself up onto shaky legs. “I barely remember anything before I woke up, You bastards made me go through a biological blender that crapped out my body for all I know. Fuck You! I’m not putting up with your bullshit!”

A moment of silence pervaded the musky stone room.

“Yep. I think she’ll do fine. #meOW” the left eye looked to the right.

“Agreed. Well then Prophetess, what are you going to do now? It’s a wholly different universe out there since you were ‘lifted’. There are technologies and peoples you can’t even imagine.” The right eye narrowed, staring intently.

Lyric hugged her arms to her chest. “I just want to know who I am. I want to go home.”

The eyes looked at each other and nodded. “Very well then Prophetess, then your journey starts here. We’re afraid we can give you little. What memories you have are the ones that survived the neural assimilation. Ordinarily we would have back up but our files have been corrupted beyond repair. What few fragments we have are yours but besides that we can only point you in the general direction and give you advice on your way.”

“#foreveralone. We’ll help you out where we can but you’re going to have to make friends of your own.” The left eye bobbed sagely.

Feeling resolve tingle through her, despite the chilling dread of what the eyes spoke of, Lyric stood straight and let her arms dangle loosely at her sides. She nodded and the text ran across her vision again.

>Subject: Fboy-trp=t_1475-6 ERGO Cheribum:Azrael; AKA (Two-Mouthed) Prophetess of The Womb Temple of Rangoroth.

     >Designation: Bio-Construct Cyborg, Prophetess class

          ># of units in class: 1

     >Purpose: Emissary, sentinel, and herald of this universe; to represent the things that were, to watch over things that are, and to prophesize things that will cum.

     >Former existence: 1

     >Former existence description: yyylwnntneikkk2@#%3 (data corruption)

     >Former existence designation: “Eldritch” (nickname designated by human companions-association type= friend) Lyric (Birth name). (data corruption) (further information is not available).

We hope you are satisfied with our service. #asmuchasyouwant!

The letters ceased and Lyric looked up at the two orbs. “That’s it? That’s all you got? And what is with the whole prophesizing thing? I’m not religious!”

The right eye looked down and a sigh was punctuated by a huff of smoke from behind the altar. “We cannot do anything about the files, what has been corrupted cannot be restored. You will have to seek your own former identity. As to the how you do that we have a few suggestions.”

“#skills. And for the prophesizing, it’s an essential part of you. You can predict the future through an omega-black matter lock on the space-time continuum convergence, which is routed through a tetrahedron-pentagram codex unifier in your anamorphic sinciput opticus. In short you can see the future with 90% accuracy if not better.”

Lyric blinked.

“Maybe that was a little too much. I think she broke.”

“#dumbblonde.”

“Basically we found weird thingy out in space and said legendary ether is harnessed though you. It gives you clairvoyance. Capeesh?”

“#officemeeting! Hey speaking of broke, we never settled on a gender for hym/hur did we?”

“That’s up to the Eldritch Prophetess, hur body.”

“#yarp.”

It was a heavy thing. Lyric had been switching in between genders, thinking of himself a few times and referring to herself others. But she was going to have to choose one. He needed solidity. She needed assurance. “Can I have a mirror?”

Such a girly thing to say, but he needed to know. Needed to do more than feel, she needed to see herself. To put a face to her haughty, breaking voice. The orbs nodded, and a few floor stones in front of the altar shifted. A gap opened and a transparent, light-blue crystal pane rose up in front of the altar. It was see through at one glance, but a mere focus of the eye revealed a perfect reflection.

Lyric had only guessed at her height, uncomfortably moving around. Perhaps because her old body was taller, or shorter. Or just because she hadn’t been moving around in a while. Her new body stood around 5 foot, give or take a quarter inch. Slim and lithe, there was little appearance of fat except what congregated along the curvatures of her body. The abs she admired as they grew were slightly apparent, only showing all six when he flexed. Her shoulders where slender and small, having little muscle that hinted a feeble nature.

Her breasts looked like they belonged on a ten year old girl. The stiff nipples were shrinking back into her small, pink areolae while the entire breast seemed to poke out in a gentle slope. Inverted nipples was going to be a pain, but at least they came out when she got horny. The small mounds of prepubescent fat delicately covered firm muscle. Lyric probably wouldn’t have been able to fill in an ‘A’ cup without having room to spare. They felt tingly and electric so that she even felt the air move across them.

Letting her hands roam down to her hips, Lyric groped her ass experimentally. Both cheeks felt more like fat than muscle, but were nice and pliable. There was still a wanting itch from her rosebud pucker but she left it alone, for now.

 Lyrics attention settled on his small manhood, if it even could be called that now, dangling adorably to the left. It surprised her that the genital skin neither wrinkled nor darkened from her body’s color tone. Maybe she would talk to the bastards about that later. The small shaft was snuggled up inside her foreskin like a kitten in a blanket. Biting her lip, she lightly tugged back the sensitive flesh with her thumb and point finger. He only got a glimpse of bubblegum pink flesh before the pleasurable sensation became too much. Lyric let out a moan as the foreskin protracted back over her little cock head.

His balls felt a little odd, like they had grown over night. Lyric frowned at the unintentionally punned thought. Perfect, round, and slightly bigger than a golf ball. It gave him a pause to think that if he did used to have balls that they would be smaller.

Wheat-gold with hints of dark brown highlights hair grew straight down to her jaw line from her scalp. Her skin was a light milky pink that warmed into brown. Something told her she would be able to tan like nobody’s business but she kept it to herself. Every contour of her skin that she felt was baby soft with an invisible peach-fuzz coating it softly. Non-identical eyes stared back at her, the left a hypnotic aqua-green and the right a hard pink-amethyst color.

Lyric smiled a little, almost as if in reminiscence, before she realized the two mechanical orbs were basically ogling her.

Quickly covering up she turned contrapposto. “Quit staring at me! I’m not a goddamn model!”

The eyes quirked at each other, each making note of how the young bio-cyborg covered up her breasts as well as her privates just the way a girl would.

“Definitely a girl at heart.” The right eye said while the left bobbed in agreement.

Lyric managed to find a few odd rocks lying around and began hurtling them at the eyes. “Stop staring you perverts!”

The small projectiles bounced uselyssly off a field surrounding the altar.

Seeing that her attack was having no effect Lyric shakily stumbled around the canoe and plopped down, trying hard not to let heaving sobs take hold of her chest. “Stupid, perverted, robot eyes. I can’t remember who I am or where I really came from. And now some shit head alien android wants me to become queen of the universe. I just want to go home.”

Semi-colon spoke as calmly and as soothingly as his speech algorithms would allow. “If that is what you wish then that is all that is required of you.”

Lyric sniffed, turning her head against the side of the canoe. “What?”

“If you want to go home then you can go home.” The right eye blinked and whirred. “If you want to be the queen of the universe then you can go do it. If you want to stay here then you can stay here. If you want to go exploring then go exploring.”

Lyric got to her knees to look over the canoe at the robotic orbs. “Really?”

Hashtag blinked and nodded almost sympathetically, his voice had also become caring. “To the Rangoroth we were guides, advisors in times of difficulty and counselors in times of trouble. We do not elect people to positions, we guide them and help them become what they want to be. And help them reach where they want to go. You are the Prophetess but first and foremost you are yourself. We did not give you a job, we gave you an opportunity and a cheat sheet. What you do with them is up to you.”

Lyric nodded, a single warm tear slipping down her face. She stood up with new purpose. She did not know who she had been but knew who she was now. And she was going to find out what had happened to her.

“I’m going home.” Lyric said, still covering up her adolescent breasts and small junk. “Will you help me?”

The orbs almost bowed and replied in unison. “It is our duty. We will aid the Prophetess in her journey across the stars!”

Feeling a swell of pride and passion rise in her chest Lyric grinned. _I can do this. Just got to find out where the nearest airport or launch pad is and get back to the good ol’ US of A._

Script began reading in the back of her head: International Airport- (Noun) an airport that offers customs and immigration facilities for passengers travelling between countries. International airports are typically larger than domestic airports and often feature longer runways and facilities to accommodate the heavier aircraft commonly used for international and intercontinental travel. International airports often also host domestic flights.

Commonly used throughout the 20th through the 24th century. However, with the advent of space travel Airports were assimilated into the space-launch platforms built by private companies and government to make space travel easier. This was most often the case in the United States of America, the United Kingdoms, Germany, Russia, China, the Middle East, and Spain.

In addition to this the advent ot fho gybbrikc ingien dlsinkytngiiiwraqiosahe (Data corruption. Please see other sources for better reference.)

“Um. So, I don’t suppose you know where Earth is do you?” The Eldritch Prophetess asked, swaying from one side to the other.

It looked gawddamn adorable. Even a hunk of metal that had been asleep for the last thousand or so years could have gotten a hard on. But regardlyss, there was work to do. The computerized intelligences initiated the temple’s launch systems. The rock itself groaned with effort like an ancient beast awakening from its slumber, eager to serve its masters.

“The original location of the planet Earth and its solar system has been lost to us. However, you should be able to find its location in most human record archives. We would .hAck// into them and send you on your way, but seeing as our current residence is the butt crack of no man’s land we have to beam you to the nearest transportation hub.” Right eye, Semi-colon, blinked. “We’re going to send you to Starlyss. It’s the same planetoid that our recent visitor, a modern day Tomb Raider if you will, has set a course for.”

“#nomad. Once U are there U can find a ride to hitch or a pole to hump, whatever will get you back to Su Casa. Comprende?”

“I suggest trying to locate the woman who came here looking for artifacts.” The right eye turned bluish and displayed an image of a crouching figure in rags.

Lyric grimaced as a rag bound person pulled out a **HUGE** barreled gun and blow a small crater into the floor. “You want me to find this crazy chick and ask her where the nearest library is?”

“#picky. Chill gurl, bitch may look crazy but she’s got skills. She come in here an’ do things right. Right?”

“What he’s saying is that she performed like a professional archeologist instead of a treasure hunter. If she had been a gold digger she would have torn up the place. SHows she respects the place. That respect carrys to us, you follow?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess. Can I have some clothes now?” Lyric squirmed.

The two super powers stopped to stare at the naked Venus, again. An unwritten communication passed between them the sort of instinctual thought that could only be found in living sentients. The feeling that they were thinking the exact same thing: that it was a damn shame they wouldn’t be tappin’ any of dat’ ass any time soon.

“Um. . . . . Sure. We’ll get you an outfit that you can walk the line in.”

“#sadness.”

While they prepped the transport pad Hashtag dug through the archives and storage seeing if he could find anything trap size.  

“Now you must remember this.” Semi-colon multi tasked. His orb bobbed up and down, a swirl of holo fabricated symbols buzzing around him. “The world, or rather the universe is different than when you went under. Literal lightyears different. WE have documents to help you along you way-”

“#letdown. Um . . . . about that. Only some of those are styll operating.”

“Ugh. Just what I needed. Alright so you have what? Access to a bare amount of information. It looks like there is a decent bit of history here as well as racial catalogues. Those will come in handy, trust me. There are also several journal articles after the first human age of space-jumps. And loads of audio files.”

“Audio files?” Lyric cocked her head and quirked an eyebrow. “Like audio books?”

“Music actually. In fact you should probably take them with you. While the basics have remained the same we cannot say much for the taste of music in this day and age. Last time we were up and about it was . . . . . interesting, to say the least.” Semi-colon seemed to start on a nostalgia trip before shaking it off again. “In any case, all we have is yours. Once you are on Starlyss we will not be able to communicate with you openly. The distance is too great for real-time chat, but we can mail you if something drifts by oUr crib. Another thing to be concerned about is .hack//ing.”

“Why hacking?” Lyric asked out loud as more script began swirling in front of her eyes.

>Downloading personalized files

     <dada package: Audio/music

     <dada package: Audio/memora

     <dada package: Race/profile

          />Admin Dada: Rngrth C. 2,289-218 “Act of Gaia”_ Era of Expanse

          />Admin Dada: Guardian .hack// C. 8,901-6,073 “Trytrixic Accords”_ Era of Ecosite

          />Admin Dada: Guardian .hack// C. 14,089-1,423 “Tryligg-Dulicannon-O’Gorodian Threesome”_ Era of By-gotten Days

          />Admin Dada: Guardian_Seminal .hack// C. 17,707-14 Awakening of the Two-Mouthed Prophetess. _Era of Misunderstood

     <dada package: Culture/sub

     <dada package: Culture/sub-dub

     <dada package: Culture/main

     <Dada Package: .hack// Trials* (brought to you by Universal_ “we hope you try this at home” ;)

     <dada package Download: 300%

The one called Hashtag tilted it’s head-eye a little. “#wargames. This galaxy has not been so hot the past few millennia. Wars have been fought, populations purged, governments overthrown, and religions built. It’s not a nice place to live. Well, it never was in the first place but that’s not the point.”

“What my compatriot is trying to say is that .hack//ers are like most predators. If they see a cripple or a young, naïve kill waiting to happen they’ll pounce. Because of the body you were gifted with upon rebirth you will give off a machinist signal for a few cycles. It should wear off, but you’ll still be on the grid.” The other orb’s red shutter flicked open and semi-closed. “If something as new as you shows up then it’s like dipping blood in a school of sharks. We can provide you with some of the best information and programs we have. It should stave off some of them but we suggest getting into a neutral zone as soon as possible.”

Lyric thought she was going to be sicky again. “Can someone actually hack me?”

The orbs seemed to ponder the question for a moment.

“No.” Came the unanimous reply.

“To actually .hack// a person’s mind is impossible. Even when heavily augmented-modified-enhanced it just is not possible to crack living tissue.” The right orb seemed to nod sagely. “Though the exception is sentient machines. Take a look under your racial profiles, they should be done by now.”

Frowning, Lyric stuck out her tongue and tried digging into her datafied folders. It was much like trying to remember something but more structured. Fluid but well-constructed. As if all the brain cells in her head aligned like stars in the void.

>Downloading Personalized Philes: Complete- 500%

>Searching: “sentient”- “machine”- “Racial Profiles”

>Files found:

     >Certainty- Entity known as “Ciri”

          >Type: galactic Artificial Intelligence

          >Designation: Observer-Protector

     >Certainty- Entity known as “Black Berry”

          >Type: galactic Artificial Intelligence

          >Designation: Tyrrant-Rex/Web Deconstruct

     >Certainty- Nathlet_ break-off race of intelligent droid-bots arising from the ashes of the .hack// War. Types range from low-cost work bots to top dollar guardian-pleasure droids. Number of Nathlet not increasing. Number of Nathlet not decreasing. Danger level considered neutral-positive, open to contact and conversation. Possible means of sanctuary, positive.

          >Type: Artificial Intelligence- individual personality-sentience formations.

          >Designation: Safe-Welcome 

“Um. Okay?” The new prophetess felt at a loss. “So Sciri, like, became a thing?”

“The moniker was useful and known to well informed and well-read individuals at the time.” The right bobbed as if nodding. “However, we advise against aggressive tacktics unless under duress yourself. The ‘Web’ is rarely a safe place for those who have no experience. We deeply suggest only wiring yourself in or pinging wavelengths only at neutral zones. These will have a neon green eye somewhere on the premises. If the eye is blue then the area is safeguarded and owned by a particular party. If the eye is red then the area is unsecure and lawless. Whatever you do, do not access anything in a red area. It will trigger consequences not even we can protect you from. Understood?”

“Y-yeah. I guess?” She still had little idea what she was going to do once she got to Starlyss. _It’s a terrifying new world._

The two entities paused for a moment, seemingly in contemplation. “Alright. Well this is as good as It’s going to get. We got clothes, something to keep a moderately low profile. And a beamer-elevator to get you to Starlyss. We’ll put you down in a market-slum close to a main club, should be green-eye there. Safe for you. Just be sure to not let anybody get too close to you. The galaxy has gotten rougher than when you were last awake.”

A tile opened up in the floor as a small clear pillar. Folded carefully inside was a small bundle of clothes. When the side opened up like crystal wings in a hiss, Lyric reached in to claim her wares. A pair of tight shiny leather pants in black motif, tank top worn to the bone, hiking boots of military origin which strapped themselves, and a thin sleeveless robe that looked like it belonged to a flower child. Never the less they were clothes, and the one known as Eldritch did not hesitate to pull them on. Falling over once or twice in the process.

Standing up she felt like a new person. Sort of.

It would have to do.

In front of the small pyramid another set of tiles lifted from the ground. Each folded like flower petals to the side as a chair of sorts, though it looked more like a metal barstool, came up from the ground. Lyric hesitated for a moment before hopping on. She noticed there was a definite bump that rode up between her butt cheeks.

_One of their little ‘surprise gifts’._ Lyric thought to herself. “Do I get a seatbelt or something?”

“Hold onto your buttS!” Semi-colon winked.

“Wait, what?”

She was suddenly engulfed in a bluish **BWAAAAAA!!!!** that drowned out everything around her. Lyric felt herself hurtling upward and clenched her fingers tight against the barstool. Her face felt like it was slipping and her lips wiggle danced. Lights, stars, planets, and galaxies streamed past her like rushing water. No sooner had one disappeared then another took its place. Then she landed in something soft and smelly with a **WhumP**. Lyric opened her eyes to see what looked like miles and miles of trash bags.

Groping got her out of the trash as she slithered over bag after smelly bag until she flopped onto a hard surface. Above her buildings towered over, structure built on structure built on structure as they reached for the black sky above. A golden haze, illuminated by the street lamps and shooting headlights overhead, hung over the city. The place smelled of chemicals and perfumes that had long passed their expiration dates. Odd scents lingered on the warm, sultry air that had a musty feel to it. The alley she was in seemed to turn, lights and shadows and sounds coming from around the bend.

The trap prophetess stood and followed the sounds. Greeting her was a world unlike the one she had left. Baggy clothing met sheer and skimpy outfits with tight contours. Different races of all kinds walked or rode on odd vehicles passed the mouth of the alley. Her eyes locked on to several as she silently inquired about them. Cybernetics and other augmentations-enhancements seemed to be commonplace in this funky looking future.

Tentacle-haired humanoids with large oscular eyes, reminding Lyric of Kitt Fisto from _Star Wars._ A man and a woman, both strapped with a pistol and knife each walked past. While the male was a maroon-ish color, the female was a turquoise green.

<Nautalian_Race: Tentacle-haired race from the Urilan System. Evolved from the now extinct hybrid species known as ‘Nutulials’. Have excellent night/low-light vision but capable withstand strong light apertures. Teeth are mix of beak and singular enamel fixtures. Language subsists of clicks, whistles, undulations, and oscillations commonly found in Earth’s aquatic species. Specifically dolphins, whales, and porpoise. Nautalians have demonstrated the ability to commune with such creatures in rough equivalent, though no more than one might with a semi-intelligent pet. Tentacles are also used for communication in subtle movements. However, these are not used for many other purposes, such as grasping and moving, outside of aquatic environments. They are capable swimmers and can grow webbing between toes, fingers, and tentacles.

Nautalian have been known to take up all kinds of labor. However, they prefer to remain in humid atmospheres or aquatic spaces.

     >Type: Amphibious Bipedal species- semi-aquatic

     >Designation: Squidlings!

Another odd shape came into view. Small enough that Lyric mistook them for children at first glance. She was stuck by how closely they resembled the ‘greys’ one often thought of when talking about aliens. Or at least she remembered thinking that. They had heads larger than average for their size while their bodies in contrast seemed abnormally thin and disproportionate. Their eyes were large, black and opaque things with small spots like stars in space. While they had no mouth or nose, instead breathing through two small diagonal slits where their nostrils would be, there was the definite shape of such. The sloped or curved bridge of a nose, and the curve of a jaw that had not fully developed. Pointy chins too.

Folding flaps like pronounced shark gills, up and to the sides of their heads, opened occasionally and appeared as bat ears under Lyric’s enhanced vision. A long ‘braid’ of sorts, though it looked to be a single thing, grew just above where their spine met the base of the skull. These were universally black in color and had infinitely small scales like that of a snake. From the end sprouted a bundle of tiny translucent tendrils that waved about. Every once in a while the head-tentacle would sweep up, smaller tendrils waving about much like a snake sniffing the air with its tongue, before dropping back down behind the alien’s back. The small beings, not one of them standing over 4 foot in height, hummed back and forth between each other. Instead of the dull grey she was expecting, each was anything but a dull color. Any number of shades from green to neon blue. They almost looked like the Lolli Pop Guild or workers from the chocolate factory. Lyric resisted the urge to run up to one and give it a big hug.

<Gibbrick_Race: The ‘little grey men’ except they are more pinkish or green than grey. Have several ‘fold-flap’ on the sides of their head that function in an auditory-reception way. Have a tentacle like feelers in a long, hair-like braid that they use for drinking (is highly prehensile). Have slit nostrils but no mouth, large black eyes (have variety of ‘spots’ of various colors), and are considered “adorable” as a general observation.

Are the kind of ‘traditional’ Martians written about in older Human stories even though their home world is Jupiter. They had a colony on Mars but the thing fell through for some reason. By the time Earth humans had reached Jupiter the Gibbriks had already settled all of Saturn as well as its moons. Contrary to popular belief, Gibbrik society rarely made contact with Earth in any way before the age of space travel.

     >Type: bipedal species, psionic nature

     >Designation: Deadly Cute . . .

She was still scanning through the wonders of her new world when she noticed two figures had broken away from the passing crowd. Lyric, in her awe, had stepped into full view and caught someone’s attention. A hulking behemoth of a man and his ratty looking sidekick, both heavily augmented with cybernetics.

Detecting Maze English. . . Processing/Computing/Translating- _100% Complete_ (Ready 2 Riot)

“Now what do we have here?” The giant leered down as his coconspirator circled round to cut Lyric off from the back of the alley, not that it would have made a difference. “Little tyke looking like a dyke, strutting down the merry lane. Come out to play with the big boys girly?”

Fear leeched through Lyric’s diminutive body as she tried backing into the far wall. “P-please. I don’t want any trouble.”

“Oh?” Both of them grinned and for some unfortunate reason Lyric was struck with the chilling sense of déjà vu. “You’re pimpi going to charge you for not meeting a quota? Don’t worry babe, we’ll be sure to treat you nice. For a while that is.”

“No. That’s not-”

“Screw it Jrason! It’s a fucking space bot for gawdz-sak!” The smaller one spat.

“Now now, what have I told you Grimmick?” Jrason the giant smiled mirthlessly. “Violation is an art meant to be savored with every little drop.”

Quivering with terror, Lyric hugged herself in vain attempt to stay the reaching hands. _hElp._

Those large hands never touched a hair on her head. When Lyric looked up to see what had happened, the two thugs lay dead where they had once stood. Three armor-clad men stood over the bodies with bloodied blades. In the once busy street, a carriage of sorts rested on hissing and whirring hover engines. Gold and red trimming gave the large, open top vehicle the look of an 18th century carriage. The only occupants of which looked worse that the pair who had just tried to rape her.

A pair of brutes with guns larger than Lyric herself; twins maybe, of the evil type. Lean men with crazed eyes and sultry women who bore spider’s semblance. Knife lickers and cutthroats all of them. And then there was her.

The lady in red. Hair of inky black with mirthless eyes to match. Dressed in baggy pants and hooped earrings, a thousand and one tattoos stained in dissonant melody across her tight pale skin. Small, perky breast arched in insurgence of social standing as pierced nubs stiffened. Her body was more that of a skeleton, boney and sinew without a cup of fat to sell. Yet she was ethereal in her ways, graceful as death and mist. A cigar fumed an angry red between silver and gold teeth cocked in a crooked smile. Unenhanced, or at least skin deep.

She motioned for the executors to rejoin her and a dagger like finger pointed straight for Lyric. Warding hands guided her past her would-be-dead rapists to the carriage and the shy cyborg mounted the stairs wishing she had luck instead of clairvoyance. And like so, the odd train of guards, cutthroats, and one awkward guest of the queen started off down the busy street. Waves of humanity, or rather selves of various races, parting before them.

“She’s a cute little thing.” One of the women, a violet eyed blond with demon horns smirked as she fiddled with a stiletto.

“Mmm agreed.” Her host smirked, throwing a skinny arm around Lyric’s shoulders. “Mighty fine. So what’s a sweet thing like you doing here? If you want a good time I’d let you stay, we’re having a party later on.”

Lyric blushed. “Umm. No thank you. I need to meet someone. Could you possibly let me off at the ‘Rimming Cantina’ please?”

Her host’s laugh was warm but had a chilling bite. “No problem at all, girly. Not a one. Rigger! You hear that? Rimming Cantina ‘if you please’! Ha!”

“Got it boss!” A voice from the front of the floating carriage called back.

“Still though.” The ‘boss’ lady shifted her listless gazed into Lyric’s heterochromia. “Fancy stuff to strut in these parts of Starlyss. I’d think you’d be up with the stiff-necks and ass-nosers. What brings you down to our shady little corner?”

“The person I am meeting.” She squeaked as a slender finger caressed her shoulder. “Is very importANT.”

“Hmm? Anybody I know?”

“Not to many you don’t know Red.” The other girl spoke in soft, sultry tones.

“Fair enough.” Red grinned in glittering gold and silver. “Though it would be nice to see who my competition for the fair gurl’s heart is.”

“An archeologist?” Lyric volunteered in hopes of alleviating pressure.

“Not many of those around here. At least not real ones.” Red murmured. “But I did hear ----- came back into orbit not too long ago. She’s the whole inchilada. Works for the higher boards but is not afraid to get her hands in the dirt. I hear she’s damn handy with a blaster.”

The churning machination shuddered to a stop in front of a literal hole in the wall. From said hole echoed all the noxious and rambunctious calls of a nightclub. Strobe lightning illuminated escaping trails of fabricated mist underneath the open neon green maw. The very ground seemed to vibrate with base, and Lyric wondered if it was the planet itself or some soul trying to commit suicide via music. The Prophetess felt something come over her just as she moved to leave. Something pulsing deep in her head.

And her voice called out from a place beyond understanding:

“The Lady shall lose her eyes

Death from the Monger of War

Strangers these Days besides

In the Pained times of Yor.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” One of the hulks growled as Lyric came out of her reverie.

“It’s alright, Gork.” Red smiled and gave Lyric a peck on the cheek. “Thanks sweets. Stars guide you.”

Lyric no longer felt sure of herself and simply nodded. She turned back at the bottom step to look at the lady in red. “I’m sorry. For, you know.”

“It’s fine sweets.” Her demeanor had not changed one bit. “It is as it was, and how it will be. You’re just passing on some words. No shame in that. Space out man!”

In a thrum and a flashed peace-sign, the odd float was gone down the street. Lyric wondered after the floating carriage for a moment before turning toward her goal. Rimming Cantina was not just for show apparently. Swirling rings of tight, flexible walls mad entrance difficult but not impossible as one pressed in. Lyric was greeted by a tall, thin being who stood on three-digited feet. A floating mask carved in ceremonial splendor hid large eyes behind it’s sharp spires. The being’s skin was bluish grey that flowed over the willowy giant. A skin tight suit covered it from knees to elbows to neck with a scrunched leather jacket. Lyric could not tell if it was female or male, and was wondering if it would even let her in. Script and images popped behind her eyes. Diagnosis of the being before her.

<Lythnik_Race: Tall and willowy beings of strange nature. They are a more warlike version of the Ekolectri, and it is speculated by some that they may be distant cousins but the distance between their starting civilizations are too vast. They have no hair and stand on three-digit feet that curl under them. A long slim tail grows from their spine. Their skin can range from a creamy blue to blood red. The Lythnik have larger eyes than most and are often seen wearing their ceremonial helms (shield like metal constructs that are somehow are linked to them telepathically), skin tight body suits, and ornamental clothing. Lythnik are a largely androgynous race and it can only be speculated how they breed as very few outsiders are taken as mates. Despite this the Lythnik and Ekolectri are allies, feeding the rumors that the two races are connected somehow.

>Type: Bipedal bings_ psionic possibilities

>Designation: Space Amazons

She decided a smile and a slight bow was her best chance. Though still staring with what seemed like a scowl, the Lythnik allowed her passage inside. What greeted her was a world Lyric would never had imagined. Rimming Cantina was not just a bar. It was a strip club, casino, pub, lounge, and arcade all rolled up into one. Lights and bodies danced as the music throbbed at the DJ’s command. Alien races of all kind rubbed a lot more than shoulders as they gyrated back and forth along the cantina floors. Tits, junk, and ass bounced in time to the beat without a seconds hesitation. Those that were not participating had either snagged a drink or a partner to play with in one of the dark corners. Babylon had nothing on this place.

Lyric was having a heyday trying to keep up with it all when she spotted her target. The rag-coated figure was slumped up at the bar with her elbows on the counter. Her feet dangled beside her stool stem and Lyric’s mind clicked through several algorithms as she assessed her height a little over Lyric’s own. The short ruffle of brown hair and mousey appearance did nothing to detract the intensity of her dark brown eyes. Though the drink she was sipping certainly seemed to muddy them a bit. Lyric imagined the lady was quite the figure covered entirely in rags with only googles and gas-mask for a face. The android’s keen eyes zoomed in a little, spatial outlines of cybernetics became evident along the side of the woman’s face and down one side of her jaw. Aside from these evident few however, none could be seen with the naked or even enhanced eye. Augmented but within modesty.

“You gonna order something?” A voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to see some of the largest tits she had ever seen staring her in the face, nipples rock hard and ready to poke somebody’s eye out.

<Tittykik_Race: Large busted hermaphroditic species that resemble curvaceous human women. Alternate plumbing included. Have off-colored eyes not found in natural humans. Bodies tend to be larger than humans and thus have larger proportions. Prone to work desk jobs or club activities.

     >Type: Babes, bipedal dick-girls

     >Designation: Boobalicious

“Eyes up here babe.” A middle finger gestured up and Lyric met a large pair of cyan colored eyes framed in a pale face. Plumb lips frowned a little at the cyborg. “So you gonna order something or what?”

“Well, um, what do you have?”

The frown lessened only slightly below concerned eyes. “Here, have a look.”

A wave of her hand and a screen popped up between her hills, assorted drinks and how to take them. Lyric used her finger to scroll through the intangible screen. Most of the drinks sounded bizarre. How they were served, more so.

The Tittykik sighed. “How ‘bout some Butt Milk?”

“Butt Milk?”

“Pretty non-alcoholic. We serve the non-toxic version here. It’s cheap and tastes like a post-gasm milk shake.” Cyan eyes narrowed. “Sound good?”

“I, uh, sure.” She nibbled at her lip as the busty alien gave her a flute glass filled with creamy brown liquid. “But wait! I don’t have any money on me!”

“Put it on your tab!” The Tittikik called over her shoulder as she disappeared in the twerking throng.

An experimental sip lit up Lyric’s senses. It tasted of rich cream, succulent flesh, and gave the android a buzz that could only be described as ‘afterglow’. She felt a smirk growing and a delicious throb stroke through her core. Even if the waitress had said it was non-alcoholic it was certainly giving the trap a run for her money.

Dodging dancers as she made her way through the differential floor-lounges. Lyric had quite the time squeezing through sweaty masses. Slipping through one unoccupied space and into another. Jiving to the music as she went. Someone bumped into her and Lyric turned around.

Instead of bodacious tits, this time she came face to face with a girl. Or maybe he was a guy. It was somewhat hard to tell in the strobe lights. Dark blond hair flashed in his face as dark brown eyes glittered wildly. Odd scars, like flecks of paint, marred the sweat slick skin above his left right eyebrow so as to give him a lopsided look. An easy smile stretched his lips and showed glittering teeth. There was the unmistakable bob of an Adam’s apple at his throat when the young guy got close. No stubble or chest hair. Not so much as a whisker on his bright face. The young man, no older than 18 perhaps, bit his lip as he slipped behind his new dancing partner and humped her ass while stray hands roved over a perfect body. Lyric got into it, curling fingers through her hair as she braced against him. Twin skinny forms slipping around in a pool of flesh.

Apparently clothing choice in the future was as a post-modernist’s idea. Stripped thigh-highs poked out of the boy’s calf-length combat boots, untied no less. Lyric’s shiny leathers rubbed against latexy boy shorts, bouncing hip to ass. The rest of the guy’s wardrobe seemed semi-normal. A police badge pined to a wallet nestled in its halfway home in the boy shorts, flapping with every swing. An unbuttoned, scraggly suit vest overlaid an equally worn t-shirt that read ‘Fuck Me, I’m the Police’ along with a pitifully assembled bowtie.

Lyric was so caught up in the dance that she forgot her target. It was only when a large warming ‘SUSPECT IS LEAVING!!!’ blared in front of her eyes and an alarm sounded in her ears that the android whipped her head around. She followed a red courser until it locked on the retreating figure dressed in rags. Exiting the front door.

She bolted after her one lead, arms outstretched to push people out of the way. Pushing into the wrong person. Lyric’s small hands collided with a shapely bust. She looked up just in time to see the fist that smashed into her face, throwing her back into the crowd. Reeling club scenery went stiff as she landed in a warm embrace only to collapse further as her would-be catcher also fell.

A glance confirmed that it was her dance partner, the odd guy with the police badge. And standing over them in some sort of plated tac-armor. A shroud covered half her face while the bottom half was quirked in a resigned frown. Beneath the greyish plates, Lyric zoomed in to see a fiber mesh that looked military grade.

“Johnny, why do you always get in the worst of messes?” Battle girl spoke surprisingly normal for someone so intimidating.

“C’mon V,” The guy whined a little. “You gotta loosen up. Live a while.”

“Not for long!” A feminine hiss drew Lyrics attention back front.

Her vision quickly locked onto the person she had bumped into, outlining the scarlet-skinned woman in red.

Warning! Aggressor-

<Attamotoka_Race: Aristocratic and highbrow aliens with large monochromatic eyes. They have a striking resemblance to Japanese people and their culture. It has been speculated that it was the influence of a rogue Ragnoroth who sent the primitive Attamotoka recordings and texts of Japanese culture; sending the primitives both into a technological and idealistic age. They are delicate but deadly, humanoid in form but with soft skin, varying in red colors that change according to mood.

     >Type: Multi-phase color species, bipedal

     >Designation: Colorzzz

     >Individual affiliation:

          <Searching for Id-Marks: Indicative Crossed swords and spears over mech-skull= above left collar.

          <Allocating ‘Green-Eye’ Well-Web connect

          <Connected_

          <Accessing free-range information-bases

          <Data found- Fratricide Military _(sub)Ninth Battalion _(sub)44th chapter/Starlyss Quarter _(sub)Ninthe Knives gang__=end data retrieve/

          <Disconnecting from Web connect

          <Ensuring security host

     >Present state: Dark Red-Enraged/Murderous Intent

“Crap.” She hissed, backing up into Johnny’s embrace. Which the skinny guy was all to happy to reciprocate with some groping.

Two other Attamotoka stepped to their lady’s side as they drew expanding pipes from beneath expensive tuxedos. Both wore sports style sunglasses that seemed a little out of time. A quick glance from Lyrics enhanced eyes located infinitesimal mechanisms in the frames and along the lenses. Perhaps not so low-tech.

Four warriors stood still for a second while the club swung circles around them. None moved so much as an inch. ‘V’ stood above the prophetess and her groper, hand on a synthetic handle ending in sheathed blade.

Out of the blue, someone yelled. “MORTAL KOMBAT!!!”

“Synthetic themes transitioned to the ages old tune as lights centered on the combatants. Change in scenery cued Attamotoka’s attack as the two men rushed forward. V leapt over the pair. Dazzling lights flashed around as fury met expert fighter.” Lyric’s fondling companion grinned ear to ear.

“Why are you narrating?”

The skinny guy shocked out of his description. “Why she asks, the beautiful statue made flesh and machine. Her eyes glowing opposites of liquid passion. They stare into the depths of my ghost. How to answer an Aphrodite such as this?”

“You could at least help.” V called back, pretty calm considering she was in a deadlock with the two Attamotoka.

_Weapons. I need weapons._ Lyric thought.

>Searching Parameters: Weapons

     <accessing archive_

     <scanning circumstance environment_

     >Error: internal weapons non-available at this time. If you would like to file a report please contact E.e/#1988-0338-7802_//Https.wegaboo.or-reg.

     >environmental weapons available:

          <Enemy combat armaments

               <disable then seize

          <drinking glasses

               <alcoholic disability in contact with ocular organs

               <break select glass to gain sharp-edged instrument; good for stabbing, slashing, and cutting

          <self-physical attack

               <hands, arms, feet, legs, core charging

                    >Error: Insufficient combat experience. No prior programing admitted.

                         >Possibility of self-injury: 40%

                         >Possibility of damage: 80%

               >Self-defense tactics unadvised.

Lyric blinked. _Crap._

“In a blazing hail of muscle and steeled flesh, the infamous mercenary was an amazon of bloodied retribution.” Her companion spoke with glee, reaching into his vest pocket to pull out what looked to be a toy derringer. “I had to help my beloved vision. With careful aim I locked on like a space bullet. There was no way I would miss!”

“Don’t Fucking Miss!” V’s shouted back as she slashed into one of the bodyguards.

A short beam spat out of the toy weapon, whipping past the struggling combatants and exploding an innocent set of liquid spirits to the Attamotoka lady’s left. Hot, ruptured glass flew in every which direction. The armored V used the distraction to Sparta-kick one of the henchmen back into the lady and threw a slender knife into the second. When the lady and fallen thug looked up, V stood above them with a long blade at the lady’s throat. A friendly grin on her visible half-face.

“Finish them!”

“Finish them!”

“Finish them!”

The crowd around them chanted.

_Whooom!_

Electronics fizzled for a heartbeat and the base faltered. All eyes turned to the statuesque Lythnik, the same one who had stopped Lyric at the entrance, as it wielded an intricate metal spear almost as tall as itself. The Lythnik brought the spear up and let the butt fall once more with a _Whoom!_

Her voice was steel as it rang out through the club. “Enough play-fighting. Yield.”

V lowered her blade, giving the Lythnik a pleasant smile and a wave. “Have a good day.”

Blue eyes stared back as the armored woman turned her back to the fallen Attamotoka. The lady’s skin turned a dull black and warning alarms flashed in Lyrics head. Three shadowy knives flew from the woman’s hand. But they never reached their target. In a flash the Lythnik took one long stride to step into the path of the knives. Metal rang against metal as the Lythnik deflected the missiles with practiced ease.

Armored face loomed over the two Attamotoka. A single hand grabbed them by the back of their necks and hauled them up in the air. Though they struggled, the Attomatoka were but children in the Lythnik’s hand.

“You’ll regret this!” The female Attamotoka screamed. “You’ll pay for messing with Fratricide! Wargen will have your asses for couches!”

Lyric managed to get her feet back under her and stood. Her skinny dance partner was already talking with the armored V, still in the third-person. Around them the club seemed to return to normal. As if a bar fight was everyday life in Starlyss. Who knew, maybe it was.

“We better scoot Johnny.” V eyed the front door behind metal plate, ‘die’ scratched into the half facemask.

“Ah, c’mon V! We only got started a few minutes ago.” The odd blond sighed. “Alright then. Let’s blow.”

Johnny grabbed Lyric by the wrist and the three of them made for the back; albeit with Lyric’s reluctance. Black boots slammed the rickety door open with a kick and they exited the Rimming Cantina into a grungy side alley. V took a more tactical approach, ducking her head around the corner with various gadgets popping out of her helmet to scan the area. Lyric followed cautiously behind.

“We exit the throbbing club, drinks and adrenaline still pumping through my veins.” The skinny Johnny narrated. “Dark and twisted cityscape greeted us. Starlyss in all its constructed and mechanized glory. We three venture forth, escaping from the uncertainty of the past battle into the future.”

“I did most of the fighting.” V murmured as she stalked behind the shorter and skinnier Johnny.

_Dark. Twisted._ Lyrics thoughts swirled as familiarity glowed somewhere in the back of her mind. _Gothic. Horrifying. Dragons and vampires and castles and murders and mysteries. Sinister. Weird. Lyric. Eldritch. I was called Eldritch._

As they walked out the alley and into the street Johnny’s eyes went eyed. “Ye gods of Reagan-Eisenhower-Bush! We forgot to introduce ourselves V! Great Washington and Lincoln! How could one such as I forget a simple thing?”

Several passer-bys gave the spastic guy room, staring at him with cautious glares. V smirked as a slug-pulled cart slithered past. The armored woman, lyric guessed by the mini boob-shelf in her breastplate, waved down a floating stall of sorts with stools and a bar-kitchen. A memory flashed in Lyric’s mind, some old shred of knowledge long rendered obsolete. An anime depiction of a Japanese yatai, a mobile store stall, with characters slurping up ramen noodles. She delved further and countless facts popped into her head. Apparently she had been quite the fan of Japanese culture, especially Manga-Anime.

They hopped onto open stools beside an old man in the opposite corner. Lyric sat in the middle with Johnny to her right and V to her left. An Attamotoka with calm jade skin stood behind the counter with arms crossed over his barrel chest. One milky eye stared at the group from behind its scared lids along with the dark black one. Before him were the instruments of his trade, ingredients, noodles, broths, pots, pans, knives, skewers, tongs, cooking oil, and many others. Lyric gulped audibly under the man’s unwavering stare.

“Hey old man Swong.” V smiled at the seemingly unpleasable stall owner as they lifted off and were down the street with the rest of traffic.

He grunted in reply.

“Esperian noodles with glow-frill mushrooms and reverse tofu blocks, please.” V grinned, already reaching for white chopsticks in the red plastic cup on the counter.

“At such times, when alchohol drops through my guts and rots my intrails, the best thing to do- IS BURN IT AWAY!” The odd blond stuck his hand over the counter in a victory sign. “Two servings of fire worms, two servings of kicking prawns, one serving of sesame broccoli, and dunked in a bowl of goodness!”

“Mmm.” Mr. Swong grunted as he began his work.

Before Lyric’s eyes the small kitchen behind the counter became a maelstrom of cooking. “Don’t worry about paying.” She turned as V patted the trap on the shoulder. “I’ll foot the bill. Just order something that looks good. It’s all edible, I promise.”

“Uhm, okay.”

“So what do we call you, graceful beauty?” Johnny worked a pair of chopsticks between his hands, attention devoted to the preparing food in front of him. “I could not help but get hard at her presence. However, my desires conflicted. Food or flavor? Which was the greater sin?”

V pointed with her chopsticks at Johnny. “Third-person over there is Johnny Teflon, best space detective this side of the noble systems.”

“Myfmphomeefyu.” The apparent detective managed between mouthfuls of stray peanuts.

“And I am-”

“WAIT!!!” Johnny Teflon had swallowed, waving her hands radically in V’s face. “Can’t let your secret identity be known. Conspirators lurk around every corner and Johnny Teflon will not have a noble comrade falling down on the job.”

“Whatever you say Jenny.”

“MOVING ON!” The detective flailed. “Battling space babe to your right is Zed Rothlier. Though you may know her by a different name. Bloody Venus!”

The exuberant Johnny waited for a few moments. Blinking her eyes, Lyric stared at him with a blank face.

“Weren’t you going to keep my mercenary name a secret?” Zed accepted her food from Mr. Swong, an odd bowl full of crystal clear noodles that glittered as if dipped in water, black mushrooms that glowed a dark neon blue along the undersides, and squishy cubes of juicy cooked beef.

“No! Curses!” Johnny shook his fists at the stall ceiling with his face scrunched in despondency. “No matter how the cunning Teflon tries, I am bound to an erred existence. My mistakes will be drowned in a torrent of fire.”

Mr. Swong placed a large ramen bowl between the skinny detective’s clenched fists. Johnny calmed down long enough to set his prize down and begin rapidly consuming its contents. The only normal thing Lyric noticed was the slightly brown and caramelized broccoli heads. Everything else was an anathema to the Bio-mechanical Android. Curled rings that resembled black shrimp meat floated in a thick broth of curry green. The long, thin noodles were pale white and somewhat flat with flecks of red along the pale surface. They reminded Lyric of udon she had once bought from an Asian Market. However, when she used her enhanced eyes to zoom in a hole through the middle of the noodles became apparent. As always, the faithful script from her ingrained database popped into her head while she stared at the odd noodles.

>Salasquirith (Fire Worms)_Race Insuperior: The Salasquirith are non-sentient Turbellarian-Cestoda species found on the furthest planets of the Urlerian system. They are known for their vibrant colors, bioluminescence, and taste. Salasquirith grow from a scant 1/16th of an inch to longer than three feet in length. Most commonly located in the liquid pits where they feed on molecular substances. However, their anatomy that allows them to become virulent parasites given a host unwittingly enters their habitat and unknowingly takes in the Salasquirith orally. If so the worm takes residence in the digestive tract where it breeds a-sexually and feeds off of semi-digested emulsions. It is estimated that 30% of the lesser population in the known galaxies have a Salasquirith parasite living inside their digestive systems. The most common use for Salasquirith is food products. If given sufficient time to grow, the worm forms tumors on its body that have a distinctive red color. These tumors that form primarily along the single muscle in the worm’s body are not toxic; instead giving a ‘spiciness’ that measures 1,500,000 on the Scoville scale. If cleaned save for the singular ‘tube’ muscle, the worm becomes food of a titillating nature. Often these are sold as ‘fire worm noodles’. Shelf-life is over 80 years for this product.

     <Type: Turbellarian-Cestoda hybrid, parasite

     <Designation: Mildly edible.

Lyric gagged. “I don’t suppose I could have some shoyu ramen with green onions, tofu, and eggs?”

Mr. Swong grunted and went to work once again.

“So what brings a fellow Ith doing in this neck of Starlyss?” Johnn slurped down a ‘noodle’. “Usually one would see you up in the Ramparts or the Gal’ea with the Alif. Your not wearing a wire for some Highmind with a fetish are you?”

The trap cocked an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, Ith?”

“At least ask her name before you start flirting with thir.” Zed condescended around her noodles.

“Lyric, my name is Lyric. But you can call me Eldritch.” The android grabbed a pair of chopsticks as she saw her food near completion. “Now what is an Ith?”

“Ith is gender neutral term for an artificially altered or formed hermaphrodite.” Teflon explained. “Can also pertain to one’s bangable preference.”

Lyric frowned. “Okay. I’m technically female but physically I’m male.”

“With a top of the line bod.” Zed commented.

Johnny blew the comment off. “Whatever. I’m gay for everybody.”

“By which thii means, thii’ll bang anything with a dick and grind anything with a cunt.” A grumbled came from Zed; giving Lyric the feeling of past experience. “Little ith can’t keep thiz pants on.”

The bio-mechanical android whipped her head around, eyes scanning Johnny from head to boot clad food. “Wait, he’s, I mean thi’s a herm?”

“Technically. Yeah.” The Tephlon slurped his fire worms. “Happened when I was young. Had nothing other than a piss-slit until my early teens. Won a Shubaku tournament against the reigning champ with body bets on the line. If he won ith be his flesh toy. If ith won then ith would get any body modifications ith could want. Within reason of course, mob bosses are bit-pinchers. So I got myself a sweet ass pussy along with several other slight modifications. Never got breast, I prefer to grope than be groped if you know what I mean.”

She didn’t. But there was very little appeal to spend brainpower trying to figure it out. A cuntboy. Huh.

“Back to the point, you aren’t here on some sexpodition?” Zed was more curious than questioning. “I don’t know about the rest of your body, but those eyes look like they cost a space hoard.”

Lyric frowned, thinking back to the carriage and the odd prophecy that had come unbidden from her lips. “I met a woman called ‘Red’.” She reached to accept the finished bowl of ramen Mr. Swong held out over the counter. “Does she count?”

She never fully received her food. Johnny and Mr. Swong were deathly silent, statue still. Only Zed remained animated, stuck halfway in a slurp with eyes wide. Staring at the trap.

Bloody Venus managed to finish her mouthful before clearing her throat. “You met Lady Red?”

Lyric opened her mouth to answer.

“YOU MET LADY MOTHERFUCKING RED?” Johnny’s voice had gone up a few notes, a noodle dangling out of thiz mouth.

“Skinny lady? Bunch of tattoos? Scarier than gawd?” Zed confirmed.

“Yeah?”

“Complete badass? Has a cutthroat following and tendency to wear red?” The Teflon blabbered like a fangirl.

>Retrieving_ Archival Vizual Cortexis

     >Data img. 1/220-33/083-iou

     >Assigning proxy

>Designating “Lady Red”

Her time in the floating carriage came to mind.

_Her pants were scarlet._ _I suppose that counts as red. Tattoos, check. Band of cutthroats, check. Skinny and scary, check._ Lyric nodded. “Yeah I met her. Why?”

“Cause she’s a pretty big deal.” Zed sighed, eyes misting over with memories.

Johnny picked up. “Lady Red is the badest of the bad. Fucking legend man.”

“She was my teacher.” The armored mercenary sighed. “Pretty good one too. Brutally honest though. What was that quote again?”

“The poetic one?” Johnny chuckled. “Yeah, hang on a sec.”

A translucent cyan screen popped up in front of the customers as Mr. Swong finally let the bowl of ramen go. Lyric slurped happily as she read the text:

‘She was every nerd’s dream. She was every true warrior’s nightmare.

Lady Red was a psycker,

A death-god,

An omen.

She brought down the Impervium of Men to its knees, took apart the Titan automatons of Orion, and played the Acquisition for fools.

The devil stood on her shoulder and his twin on the other. And the only thing she had to lose was her mind.’

“Wow.” Lyric said around a mouthful of noodles and broth. “That’s pretty deep.”

“I know right?” Johnny smiled.

The mood did not seem to catch with Zed. She locked onto the moving scenery as she stirred her noodles. If Lyric did not know better she would have said the armored girl was sulking.

“So is she a whatever?”

Johnny laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Eldritch. Can I call you Eldritch?” Lyric nodded. “The Lady Red is many a thing. Alif or Highmind she is not. She cut that shit.”

“Hmm.” Lyric returned to her ramen.

“So what brings you to this part of Starlyss?” Zed had finished her food, clapping her hands twice as if she was praying to Mr. Swong.

“Looking for a 


	2. Little Extra Support (short story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurb- In the future a girl winds up in a car wreck and wakes up with most of her body missing but something extra taking its place (dick). As a new woman she explores her possibilities (Mirror Edge/future sci-fi). (futa on female, futa, whatever).  
> >Odyne to Scydyne Inc.  
> >project snow- keep sister alive but also advance cryostasis and space-travel sleep options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa and rough things with incest implications (but not really incest?)
> 
> Unedited

There was nothing better in the world for Tatiana Jordan than racing down the highway. Air rushing across her body, a powerful motor between her legs, and whizzing through traffic like nobody’s business. Sometimes she would put on so music in her helmet, a sweet device she had begged her sister Stephanie to make, but for the rest of the time it was a joy just to listen.

Tatiana was off work for the weekend and nothing to do but ride around the city and track all day long. She grinned under her helmet and swerved into an exit, cutting by a string of cars along the way. Racing down a long avenue, the twenty-seven year old popped a wheelie down the center line to spite all the booze bus boys that hung around the tree-lined countryside as residents came home from a long day’s work.

From above the treetops an eight-story building could be seen and Tatiana put her wheel back down, turning off to the winding double-lane street taking her directly to it. Growling of her cycle’s motor echoed off the forest around her. She thought it was fitting, like the ‘Ride of the Valkyries’ heralding her badass entrance or some shit. Ignoring the speed limit signs, she hugged her bike as she took the turns tight one after the other. Only when the front gate came into sight did she slow her pace. She rumbled up to the gate and gave Fred the Security Guard a flash of her ID card, lifting her visor so he could see her and giving him a wink. Fred was not actually his name but she thought the name Fred seemed to fit the never-speaking and forever-silent gate guard.

He waved her through and Tatiana puttered in to the great expanse that was Odyne Incorporated’s parking lot. There were hybrid cars, smart cars, dumb cars, a few muscle cars for traditionalists, quite a few other motorcycles, and electric vehicles that technically were still in prototype phase. But that was Odyne for you, at the bleeding edge of everything tech. Or at least most things tech.

Tugging off her helmet, Tatiana whipped her raven-black hair to loosen the knots and blinked at the cloudy blue sky with pale green eyes. Really she did it to give half the interns in the building, her unofficial fan-club, awkward boners before going back to work. She was after all the boss’s sister and just as drop-dead gorgeous.

Working out, eating right, and maintaining her health was easy. She smirked as she parked and straddled her bike. Her lean form, with well-developed c-cup breasts and smooth curves, arching like a cat. On days when she truly wanted to be cruel, Tatiana would wear nothing under her biker suit and unzip it to levels inappropriate for child viewing. Revealing the tribal fairy above her belly button and a pair of sharp flowers to either side. Perhaps the only thing she could not give up was riding her bike. The thrill was just too good to let go.

Slipping off the bike with a hop like it was natural was her grand entrance as she strolled through the front door like it was her catwalk. Tatiana smiled mischievously at the security guards as she passed them, rolling her hips and shapely ass as a thank you. She used to flirt with the girl at the front counter until she got engaged the past month so instead she walked by the female security guard that always stood by the elevator and blew her a kiss. Even one as daring as she was not dumb enough to flirt with suicidal actions.

Just as she was about to enter the elevator a voice rang out like a choir of righteous angels. “Tatiana Titania Jordan!”

Wincing at her full name, Tatiana turned and smiled at the approaching woman. “Hey sis. I was just about to come up and see you.”

The blond-haired woman frowned as her dark brown eyes glinted dangerously. In technicality Stephanie was not her sister. Not by blood at least. But the pair had been adopted together and grown up together, each finding their own niche where they fit in life. Tatiana became a test-driver for newer model vehicles while Stephanie’s focus was more profound. At thirty she already had two PhDs and several bachelors. She had, according to her, made advances in technology as well as chemistry and biology.  Unlike Tatiana who kept fit as a custom, Stephanie worked around the office all day. Although she did her best to moderate her intake work in a laboratory did not require much physical so much as mental effort. Over the past several years she had developed soft, mature curves that Tatiana constantly teased her about. Her breasts swelled and sloped to an impressive DD-cup that was the envy of every intern in the building. Stephanie was a force to be reckoned with and a figure that could sway just about anybody’s mind.

“Titania!”

“Whu-what?” The girls eyes shot up and around.

Those dark brown eyes hardened. “You’re staring again.”

“Ehehe.” She tried to shrug it off with a smile as her elder sister led then into the elevator. “You know I love you sis. I’m just trying to make sure you look after your figure-.”

Her eyes

wandered and she could have sworn she smelled the light trace of perfume. Even though she had a lab coat, underneath her choice black dress hugged her figure like a glove and the neckline cut down enough to suggestion the heavenly hills of Stephanie’s bosom. Buying the dress for her at Christmas was totally worth it.

“It’s not that I do not mind you flirting with the staff or the strip-show you give the whole building every time you walk in.” Stephanie sighed, rubbing her temple with a finger. “I would just like it if you took more care with your driving.”

“Ahhh sis! It’s the Twenty-first Century. We have missions to the moon AND mars now. I mean, c’mon new just this morning says their finishing a third lunar habitat. With tech advancing the chances of getting in a wreck are slim to none now. And besides, there’s enough airbags and safety bags and pocket bags that nobody could possibly get injured in a wreck.” The elevator chimed as they reached their floor and walked off. “You’re a science wiz. You know the math.”

“One in two thousand six hundred and eighty-seven non-fatal crash chances. One in five thousand seven hundred forty-nine for fatal.” The scientist rolled off the statistics as if from memory, which was more likely than not. “I just don’t want to see you end up hurt.”

“Careful now sis. If you keep talking like that your subordinates will know you grew up a street rat.” Tatiana winked with a smile. “C’mon, show me what my brilliant, mad scientist sister is working on now.”

A faint smile tinged Stephanie’s pale lips a she walked down a long hall and into a wide, circular room. Other technicians were working on large cylinders that reminded the test driver of UFO variations. Each had that same smooth finish that seemed almost unnatural to the eye. It was only the scattering sparks and monitoring technicians that made the scene realistic. Otherwise Tatiana would have sworn her sister walked her right onto a sci-fi set.

“Growing clones of yourself?” She quipped with a smirk as they walked up to the nearest cylinder, apparently the finished product.

“Cloning projects are three floors into the basement.” Stephanie stated matter-of-factly, running a hand over the smooth metal surface. “This is cryogenics. We’re working on a way to preserve people during long voyages through space now that it had become relevant. These new models are robust but should be able to last several hundred years. All the while preserving the person inside as if they had been gone but a second.”

“Ohhhh. Cool.” Tatiana reached out only to have her hand slapped lightly.

She glared at her sister. “No touching O’ queen of the miscreant fairies.”

Sticking out her tongue only got her a raised eyebrow.

“We are already in testing and some of our older models were able to bring some level of vitality to previously cryogenically frozen persons. The CDC is looking to these as a way to preserve diseased patients while a cure is worked on.” She motioned down the line to a more streamline pod that seemed to be made of mercury. “I am working on the newest model over there.”

“Ooooh! And what does it do? Does it have surround sound? Does it play dream-vids?” A big smile illuminated Tatiana’s face.

Her sister glowered at her spontaneous optimism. “Fully functioning it should keep a person in suspended animation for over a thousand years, maybe more. I have been adapting the systems so it should be adaptable with technological advances in the future and it is largely self-maintaining. I could guess that if someone bothered with upkeep it could last the next seven, or ten millennia.”

“Any reason someone would want to sleep that long?” Tatiana asked, her smile disappearing as she inspected the pod from afar.

“Not particularly. Being in sleep is not immortality and every person will eventually reach a point where their body will cease to function. Natural law of things.” Stephanie replied. “Cancer is going out the door. Most diseases have functioning antidotes and cures standing by. Mutations and personal defects are the only reasons I can think of.”

“Miss Jordan.” A robotic voice chirped from their feet. “Your presence is requested in boardroom seven, level nine.”

Tatiana looked down to see a four-foot robot with humanoid shape and triangular caterpillar tracks for legs. “Oh my gosh sis! You made a robot!”

“That’s a model I modified out of a toy.” She sighed before pointing to the doors they had come through just as they opened. “That, is a robot.”

A six-foot tall automaton clicked into the room astride four stencil legs. From its torso sprouted six arms, two to the front, two interposable between the sides, and two on the back. A circular, disk-shaped head with blocky mechanisms beneath it twisted and tilted to mimic different mannerisms of it’s owner.

“Try not to look so surprised.” Stephanie grumbled at her slack-jawed sister. “I’ve got business, see you at dinner?”

“Yeah.” Tatiana mumbled, still staring at the robot while it seemed to stare back at her in turn. “Remember to bring that guy you were talking about. It’s supposed to be a double date.”

“Mmmhmm. Drive safe sister.” A half-hidden smile was the goodbye she got as Stephanie left.

Taking one last look at the pods, she left the technicians to their work. She exited the building in much the same way she had entered. With flair and as much flirting as possible without getting punched out. Kick up the stand and starting up the motorcycle she was back winding her way to the main road. Her thoughts wandered to the coming events in the evening and did not see the inhospitable wreckage that was on her without warning.

There was a sound of popping as she turned onto the road then a strange weightless feeling. Titania was a feather for a few seconds as shadows and sky blurred around her. End over end she went as if the world had become one giant, kaleidoscopic Ferris wheel. It could have been eternity or only a few seconds until her body flopped to earth with unsettling heaviness. She could barely breathe and her body felt cold as she lay face up. Her arms were too tired to work though she did not remember working out. That had been this morning. Sirens and engines gave muffled wails and roars around her. For a second she thought the cops might be on her for speeding but it did not sound like they were coming after her. There was no whizzing traffic, no motor underneath her; no wind rushing around her. Nothing.

She felt weight shifting around her. Things being pulled, torn apart, and heaved off. Hands found her but she could not find the strength to return the touch. Three faces with masks and concern written over them appeared in front of her, easing off her helmet.

“Gently now. There’s a ton of damage we don’t want to make worse.”

Tatiana was a feather once more for a moment before she was laid in something tight. Somewhere she heard her sister’s voice screaming, or maybe it was yelling, in the background. Hearing her now, Stephanie sounded like a dragon who found its beloved treasure stolen. Tatiana wondered why. She was moving again, propped up a little higher and pushed toward a warbling siren and flashing lights. Her sister was screaming louder and someone was screaming back at her. Whoever they were, Tatiana wished them luck. No one had ever won an argument with her sister unless she conceded the point, which was never as soon as she got her first degree.

Stephanie was close now, her voice audible but odd as if she was talking on the phone. “Get the Ph-X179 out here NOW!”

“I don’t care! I AM YOUR BOSS! I don’t give a flying shit or fuck if proper trials have started! You get it and your ass down here NOW! If you do not, the world as you know it will end!”

“Good. Then prep the sleep room for the new pod.”

Golden hair hung down like a waterfall and tickled Tatiana’s face like swaying wheat. Those often hard eyes were full of tears and growing red. Stephanie’s face was all but broken, a shattered complex of horror, agony, and unforgiving determination.

“Don’t worry little fairy queen. I’ll keep you safe. You aren’t dying on me you crazy speed demon.”

Tatiana ‘Titania’ Jordan’s world went black and she slipped into unconscious.

Little known to her one of the greatest events of history unfolded without her. In the year 2071 the world as every human knew it changed. The many years spent sending messages to the stars something finally came back. Disputable in its content but never the less a message from alien life right within our own solar system. Gibbricks, little people of vast intelligence and technology, exchanged first greetings with humanity. An era was begun, the era of expanse in knowledge and understanding. Advances in medicine, cloning, mechanics, information, communication. Every aspect of society leapt forward years in only the span of a few months. The idea of real space travel to distant stars became reality.

At the forefront of this advance was Scydyne, the former company Odyne under the brilliant Doctor Stephanie Jordan. Within twenty years the company had grown into a monopoly of engines, robotics, cloning, and much more. As humanity rose to venture to the stars and the Gibbricks at their side it was Scydyne that supplied them. And so the great Era of Expanse was begun.

However, time did not stand still for Stephanie Jordan. Despite the advances in medicine and age-inhibiting pharmaceuticals, she aged with each passing year. Within a few generations she would likely be forgotten and her company overridden. With this disastrous outcome the most precious thing in her life would be relegated to an estate sale and sold to other companies to experiment with. In her late fifties, Stephanie Jordan’s mind came alive. Her intellect helped her establish trade deals with humanity’s new neighbors. Pacts were made, manufacture and patents constructed, and the greatest feat of all was begun. A thousand-year starship, the vessel that could venture freely among the stars, under Scydyne’s name. In every movement that she made, Stephanie Jordan set down roots that would last. The doctor set plans for future transactions and details that her company expanded in every future endeavor and humanity with it. It was she who oversaw the preservation of Earth as a reserve for the species long ravaged by human advances. Now they would be able to grow and thrive without worrying about environmental interference. And when age proved her body too frail to hold much longer she slipped herself into a sleep pod next to her most valued treasure with instructions to wake her when mind-data could be constructed into a person’s individuality and memories.

Legends of the First Founder did not fade with the generations. Doctor Stephanie Jordan became an inspiration to millions of young and intelligent minds over the centuries. Just as Dr. Jordan was an idol for mechanics, technicians, and many others Scydyne became the company where things were possible. Their people were employed throughout the social and cultural structure. Diplomats and engineers worked side by side as the Di-Star Alliance between Humans and Gibbricks was established. Soon the entire solar system was settled.

Many millennia passed. Wars were fought, treasured knowledge lost, alliances with alien races were made, and through it all Scydyne stood insurmountable as a castle upon a mountain. Genius plans laid down by the First Founder and the many succeeding generations of employees stayed the decrepitation of memory and age. With the dawn of each new century the vast company advanced further still. At the beginning of the Era of Sufferance, six thousand seven hundred and thirty-three years after her laying to rest, the First Founder’s request had been realized. In silent ritual Doctor Stephanie Jordan’s mind, memories, and individuality was copied into the Scydyne mainframe along with the most respected members of the company over the years. With her final breath the First Founder bequeathed the company to future generations of all species and her will was written in the databanks of Scydyne’s deepest memory. Some say this was the reason for the god-like cyber entities and some the origin of the .hack// wars. But that is a story for another time.

From the deepest vaults of Scydyne, protected by loyal assassins and untold thieves, a singular cryopod was retrieved. It’s mercurial covering was dulled with age but the genius of the First Founder ensured the mechanisms ran efficiently. None were informed as the entourage selected by the memories of the First Founder were directed to work on the project the company had been founded on.

All the accumulated knowledge and processes were put to use as the most skilled as well as loyal in their fields were employed. They gathered in the safe house the memory of the First Founder had selected. Along the inner planets where the Bourg rested in their villas, life was breathed into the treasure of Scydyne. Highminds and Alif stood ignorant as the secret of the First Founder, Stephanie Jordan, was revealed.

Tatiana ‘Titania’ Jordan would live.

From the blurred and shadowed unconscious dreams of nothingness Tatiana felt herself drawn. There was a slight whirring of machinery and the hissing scrape of metal on metal. Her body shifted in weight as her balance was rearranged.

A familiar voice called to her out of the gloom. “Tatiana, it is time to awake.”

Heavy lids opened, and she saw the beautiful hair and caring eyes of her sister. What lay beyond was something out of a science fiction novel. The circular room looked like the center of a fusion reactor with a long, opaque panel to their left where natural light came in. Floors, walls, and furnishings were all made of the same flowing metal. To their right a convex scale bubbled out from the wall, only visible from the corner of Tatiana’s eye, and she gave note that there was a fifty-percent chance it was a door.

She shifted her focus back to her sister. Despite the rooms rendition of space odyssey, Stephanie looked the same as she did when she went to visit her. In fact it appeared she had not even changed her clothes from that afternoon. It was as if time had not touched her. Which was impossible.

“Where am I?” Tatiana managed to groan, her throat surprisingly clear despite being in bed for who knew how long. “What happened?”

“You were in a vehicular accident.” Stephanie’s soothing voice came again with an odd inflection. “It will be a lot to process but let it be stated that you are in good health and in good hands. You have nothing to worry or be afraid.”

“Sis?” Her eyes were fuzzy and she felt like she was propped up at an angle. “Why would I be afrai-HOLY SHIT!!!”

From between the parted valley of her breasts she could see a capped column of flesh rising. It must have been as thick as a soda can though not considerably long by the look of it. Even an experienced flirt and connoisseur of most things penis such as herself had never seen a specimen as thick as this. Veins interlaced half-pronounced long the surface and rose to a mushroom head. Tatiana wondered if there was even a girl capable of taking such a beast. Her abs clenched and she felt the thing twitch as it stirred. Somehow the fact that she was butt-naked made the situation all the worse. She glared at her sister.

Stephanie blinked. “I am sure you have some questions.”

“Darn right I do!” Tatiana growled.

“Then let us begin with do you know where you are?”

Rolling her eyes, the mechanic gave a frustrated sigh. “Oh, I don’t know. Your creepily large office?”

“This is not MY office.” Blond locks tussled a little as she shook her head. “You are in a private Scydyne recovery building on Gemina-9.”

“What?”

“As I have said before, you were in a vehicular accident.” Stephanie repeated in the same even tone. “What do you remember from before?”

Frowning, it slowly dawned on Tatiana the subtle inconsistencies around her. She had seen her sister’s office and this was not it. It could have been one of the labs in the Odyne building but it seemed way too advanced. Come to think of it, she had not seen her sister take a single breath despite blinking on occasion. She did not sigh or huff or glare at her like she usually did.

“Who are you?”

“What do remember from before?” The blond look-alike repeated.

“I was heading out.” Tatiana scrunched her brow, rubbing her black locks back with a hand. “We had a double date. I was going to pull out onto the main road then.”

She paused, blinking. The more she thought about it the more she drew a blank.

“Then what happened?”

“I don’t remember.” She blinked and stared at the woman who was identical to her sister. “Who are you?”

The woman answered her question by reaching over and, grasping the thick shaft in her hand, gave Tatiana’s newest addition a gentle tug. She moaned as a wonderous need grew in her loins. It felt as if it were a part of her, every nook and vein was real. And between her thighs she could feel a pair of swollen sack that could be nothing other than seed orbs. Tatiana remembered having fun sucking a guy’s into her mouth and watch him squirm. Her mouth watered at the thought of the same happening to her.

Clicking heels came from Tatiana’s right though she had never seen anybody else in the room or the door open. Another doppelganger to her sister, sans clothing, appeared on the other side and ran a hand up her thigh with an innocent smile. Tatiana gulped at the sight of her sister’s peach capped breasts doubled before her eyes. She was about to ask another question when the left doppelganger moved up to plant a kiss on the tip and a hungry groan came from her throat instead. The right planted sweet kisses along her love handles, working up to her navel and began making out with her bellybutton. She suckled at the edges of her taut abs, opened her sweet lips and swirled her tongue around as if making out with it. The second twin engulfed the whole head in her warm mouth and stared Tatiana eye-to-eye as she drooled over the twitching shaft. Her left eye flickered unnaturally for a moment and a voice, older but still familiar, came from hidden speakers.

“Hey Titania. You may or may not have figured this out depending on how your dense skull is working,” Tatiana frowned, if Stephanie was going to give her instructions she could leave out the insults. “But you are in the future. And I-.”

The voice faltered for a minute and the doppelgangers ceased for a moment. “I am unable to join you. Life’s a bitch isn’t it? Ah, sis. I wish you could have seen it. We rode the stars and made our way into the universe. You would not believe it but at the time I am making this recording I’ll have physically aged (two hundred?) years. Eh? Not bad for you sis huh?”

She could not help but smile. Her sister had always bragged about the wonders medicine and science could bring to the human body. Maybe she saw those wonders unfold.

“You may have noticed,” Stephanie continued. “The rooms don’t look the same. And I am sure when my employees let you out into the world it will not be the same as Earth. Like I said before, a lot of things have changed. By the way, I left specific instructions for two androids in my image to be the ones who greeted you when you woke up.”

Right-side doppelganger stood to grope her own breasts and run a hand over Stephanie’s, or rather the android’s, soft curves. On her left, the other android shook off her lab coat and ran a finger along the edge of her neckline.

“You may have noticed I made sure certain aspects be kept. And don’t you think I don’t know you had a thing for my boobs! You were always leering whenever you came in to see me!” Tatiana smirked at the recording, reaching forward and pinched right-doppelganger’s nub to elicit a wonderful moan from the android. “Apart from that there are a few things that are not me. The vagina for instance.”

“Hehehe. You’re right sis.” She ran a hand down to the android’s tight cleft. “You were never this virginal.”

A sigh almost seemed to come from the recording as if Stephanie knew beforehand what she would say. “These two belong to you now as well as other things in the Scydyne company but the details can wait for later. Feel free to alter the androids as you wish. They are able to change their hair color, eye color, breast size, and all that other stuff. And don’t worry, they are not Nathlet.”

Tatiana frowned, glancing around the room. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Which brings us back to you.” Stehpanie’s recording continued. “You remember heading out onto the main road then everything goes blank I suspect. For good reason probably. There was a wreck between a cargo-carrier and another large truck. The accident spilled over onto you. When I got to you I knew modern medicine at the time could not help. Your chest was dented in, arms crushed, right leg gone, left leg above the knee taken off, everything stomach down was ruptured and leaking, and your spine was twisted almost in a knot. Perhaps the blessing was that you only got a crack in your skull that was minor.”

Nodding with interest, Tatiana leaned over to plant a kiss in the valley of left-doppelganger’s breasts.

“I made a discision that has changed my own life, and I am sure the lives of many others. If you can remember that morning I showed you a prototype stasis pod that I said could be modulated and maintained with any future tech. Ordering that pod, only a prototype at the time, I stuck your broken body inside. It got huge backlash from the CEOs and owners of the company but I told them to fuck off. No matter how much time and space separate us we are still sisters.”

Right-doppelganger leaned in with a moan and Tatiana suckled at her offered, swaying nipples. The other android purred, going back to her work on the penis anomaly between Tatiana’s thighs. Her delicate, soft hands so like Stephanie’s own. Or what Tatiana could remember of them.

“It’s been a long time sis.” The recording sounded tired now. “They finally were able to come up with techniques and technology to reconstruct your body. Only took them several thousand years to do it. Heh, you think humanity would be quicker to pick up the ball. I suppose about now you’re wondering about the new additions.”

Left-doppelganger engulfed the mushroom head again with a loud slurp. “Mgghmmm. You’re damn right I do.”

“You were always a cocky little squirt so I thought it would be fitting to get you your own.” Tatiana voiced no protest as the penis-sucking android took the whole length down her throat, her flesh-parts squeezing around the shaft like a wet vice. “It will make you fit right in with the rest of the odd crowd that is the future. Heh, you should have seen it when I came out of stasis-sleep. Aliens and cyborgs and genders oh my. Like I said before your body was mostly gone and had to be reconstructed. You are a cyborg yourself now, top of the line. No expense spared by Scydyne I made sure of that. The additional plumbing you have is a special made set. It acts like a real cock and you should be able to squirt quite a bit before you run out.”

“Wait. I still have my puss-?” Tatiana’s mouth snapped shut as Left-Doppelganger’s fingers found her honey-pot and teased the lips open to flick her hood. “Shit.”

A pop echoed from the recording. “I’ll leave the rest of the boring stuff to the androids. They are yours from now on and they will be able to tell you the details of all the boring stuff. And don’t you think I didn’t know about your fantasies about my tits. You better enjoy them you pervert. I love you sis. See you on the other side Titania.”

The recording cut out leaving Tatiana with two seductive androids. She groaned as the one giving her a blowjob fondled her large orbs, larger than she first imagined by how much they filled the androids hand, while Right-Doppelganger cooed and kissed at her neck. Tatiana grunted and moaned as she felt a rising feeling welling up in her new package. Acting on instinct, her hand shot out to Right-Doppelganger’s wet petals and shoved a finger between the greased lips. The android squealed while her lookalike gurgled on Tatiana’s cock. Blond hair bobbed up one time before pushing down till her lips touched belly. Pleasure like she had never experienced before shot straight through Tatiana’s mind. She gave a roaring groan as she came, liquid jetting out of her pussy and her cock pumping mind-numbing seed down the android’s throat. Obediently the android slurped the rewarding load, her throat a wet glory-hole to be used by Tatiana whenever she wished. The android’s face was a picture of rapture and her body quivered under the pleasure programing. Though she did not feel as a sentient being the programing facsimiled it. She waited until the throbbing cock had ceased and slowly rose off the thick pillar. The android’s lips were stretch as it was and the entire length shimmered with saliva and gooey cum. She came off the mushroom head with a pop, opened her mouth to obediently show the load, and gave Tatiana a wanting look while she swallowed with a loud gulp.

It was all the mechanic could take. She stood up out of the diagonal table, her own feet wobbling for a second before she corrected herself, and hooked an arm around either android. Her hands roved over the reflection of her sister’s soft curves. She might change them in the future, maybe in the memory of some hot movie star from a time past, but for now she would keep them as they were. The androids gazed up at her with innocent eyes, wide with want. They teased their breasts and lips with questioned fingers.

Tatiana’s cock twitched between their bellies. “I’m going to fuck the both of you senseless. Logic be damned.”

Simultaneously the twins bit their bottom lips. It was an invitation if Tatiana ever saw one. She grabbed Right-Doppelganger around, spotting a number three right above her cheeks, and pushed her against the diagonal table. Her legs were spread by the thick length of the operation bed but the android paid it no mind. Left-Doppelganger shed her dress while Tatiana pressed the twin into the table while she pinned her arm behind her back. The android moaned as the mechanic nipped at her shoulder, planting small pecks on her nape and down her neck.

Tatiana’s body was burning like an oven. Her skin seethed as her nerves screamed in need. Boiling heat simmered from her throbbing phallus. She needed to stick it somewhere. Anywhere. Gentle kisses trailed down her jawline as Left-Doppelganger’s saliva, if it even was saliva, cooled in the conditioned room. A numeral sixty-nine etched below her left breast along her ribcage. It matched the seventy-four on the other android perfectly. Two tools of interactive intelligence at her beck and call created specifically to pleasure this new body of hers.

A smirk tinged Tatiana’s lips as she line up the thick head with the dripping slit and pushed. Grunting at the surprising heat she felt, Tatiana gritted her teeth and pressed inward only to be enveloped in wonderous wet tightness. It was a whole new world for her. Too be sure she had fooled around in college. More than most probably. But the sensation of her cock in a girl’s pussy was completely different. Her own slit drooled as her legs quivered for a moment. A moment which number sixty-nine chose to rub her body against Tatiana, hands roving over as she cleaved herself to her cyborg owner. 

Encouraged by the beckoning mews of number seventy-four, Tatiana thrust forward. Her modest breasts jiggled as she slowly jerked her way inside of the android. Alternating shallow quick thrusts with an enraptured grin. Her free hand wrapped around number sixty-nine, diving between her wobbling cheeks and into her sopping pussy. The writhing android moaned and squirmed at her side while the mechanic pounded her look-alike with slow strokes. Wetness eased the passage inside and it was not before long that Tatiana felt herself fully inside, pressing up against a spot she knew intimately. As sweet moans and wet slicks met Tatiana’s ears she felt her large balls press against the smooth surface of the table-bed. It was at the same time odd and pleasurable. Her nipples strained from her flesh and sixty-nine took the initiative to maneuver her face till it was level with Tatiana’s breasts, reaching out with her tongue to flick at the erect bud.

Tatiana jolted, her hips slamming forward into the moaning seventy-four. She closed her eyes and threw gentle out the window. Using the pinned arm as leverage, Tatiana pounded the bottom android. Seventy-four whimpered at the new pace but bore with it like a good little tool. Her pussy twitched as her hips twerked on the flat table. The obedient android kept her legs spread while Tatiana slammed into her again and again. Her body focused on the thick organ pillaging the android’s pussy while it tried in vain to contain the throbbing girth. In the back of her mind Tatiana wondered if any girl would be able to handle her without becoming a loose mess afterward.

Seventy-four groaned and shuddered in climax. The mechanic was in the middle of musing that this too was part of her programing when the android’s passage clenched around her cock. He roared as the pot gulped her cock in, slamming the entire length out of instinct and mashing her balls against the table and stretched cleft. Her cock erupted inside the sweltering wetness seventy-four had to offer while the android mewled beneath her. Tatiana quickly withdrew, spurts of cum still shooting from her cock to land on the trembling seventy-four, and thrust the other doppelganger down to her knees. While the mechanic’s trembling cock oozed pearly cum onto her blond hair, sixty-nine pressed her face into the stretched quim of her twin. She slurped and gulped down the cum that oozed out with diligence any true slut would be proud of. Seventy-four trembled and whimpered as her twin supported her ass.

Mind abuzz with lewd thoughts and thick with post-orgasm throbbing, Tatiana sunk to a crouch. Lining herself up below before slamming her length all the way in. Mushroom head plowed into the wet, drooling honey pot to the second gate. Sixty-nine screamed into her twin’s muff, throwing some collected cum back into her abused pussy and vibrating the worked-over clit. Not letting the android pause even for a second, Tatiana went to work jabbing hip-to-hip in the odd position. Her balls swung beneath her like a pendilum and she decided she liked the feel of the heavy sacks. Even more so if she could drain them into tight cunts like these two.

A moan echoed into seventy-four’s crotch as Tatiana swung into sixty-nine like an animal. Her movements were too awkward to be of love. The mechanics mind and body throbbed with a primal urge. Not to make love and to please her women. Instead to mate and spread her seed in their insides until Tatiana was satisfied.

Sixty-nine was already sopping wet from her earlier fingering and it was not long before she too was climaxing on the throbbing pillar of flesh. Tatiana pushed through it. Her cock smashing into the androids slurching depths as they squirmed around her. She grunted a groan, eyes wearily opening to behold a beautiful sight.

The android twins were soaked in artificial sweat, skin gleaming in the lights, while they played for her pleasure. Seventy-four was still splayed on the diagonal table supported by the other at her ass. Her globular cheeks were spread aside as Sixty-nine ate out her oozy quim. The later was bowed before Tatiana, her back bent between her attentions to her twin’s lower half and her legs crouched in a lewd heart while her owner’s cock stretched her reddening pussy wide.

Groaning at the sight, Tatiana smacked her hips against the android’s own as her cock throbbed again. A load of fabricated cyborg cum gushed into the squirming android cunt. Tatiana groaned, her mind buzzing with static as climax strained her body and sixty-nine moaned with her tongue lulling out. Dangling orbs squeezed pearly seed up into the artificial pussy while it squirted against them. The mechanic’s body shuddered as the life-giving seed left her body. She pushed sixty-nine’s hips off of hers, the android moaning lewdly as she drooled over the table, while her cock popped out of the cunt with a spurt. Sixty-nine’s hips quivered as she slumped down the table and her twin

Her head felt heavy as she slowly rose to her feet. The proud, thick length gleamed with natural lubricant. Strings dripped off the length, one connecting back to sixty-nine’s spent cunt. After the three successive rounds her rod was beginning to droop. None the less she reached a trembling hand down to the wetted cock. Her fingers dug through the slimy goodness and eased up and down the sensitive length. Tatiana’s entire crotch area had been drenched in love juice. A tribute to her new capacity to please the women. Or at least the bequeathed androids, more testing could come later.

Shaft slowly rising, she gave the twins a curt whistle. “Come get your treat girls.”

Whether by programing or their bodies were overtaxed, the androids sluggishly pulled themselves off the bed-table toward Tatiana. Her request was their command. They shuffled along their knees, hair slightly askew and sweat slick skin rumpled with marks from staying against hard objects too long. Each doppelganger took positions on either side of Tatiana’s shaft, clinging to her legs like lost sirens at sea. Their brown eyes soft as they gazed up at their owner, lips quivering.

It was enough to get the mechanic fired up again. Tatiana’s cock hardened to full mast. Her strokes, though hardly able to encompass the girth of the shaft, took the entire length in force. From the base her hand turned clockwise over the thick rod enabling her to tease top, bottom, and length all in one go. The twins took the initiative and leaned in further to their mistress. Wanting mouths sought out the succulent orbs still dangling heavily between Tatiana’s thighs. Her shaft slowly warmed back up from the rough soreness of her three previous orgasms. Succulent, warm mouths engulfed her balls while swirling tongues teased them. Both androids moaned and slobbered like bitches in heat. Soft hands roved over her thighs, calves, and hardened abdomen, the naughty seventy-four dipping a finger into Tatiana’s belly button; worshiping her with all their attention.

Her mind was fuzzy after three successive rounds but her body was ready. Tatiana grunted, jerking her cock harder as the twins caught on to the hastened attentions and doubled their efforts as well. Muscles clenched as her loins stirred once more and she let out a low moan.

“Get ready for your meals kitties.” She gasped.

The twins let go of their precious treasures and opened their mouths obediently, heads tilted back with tongues out. It was too much for Tatiana. She groaned as hot cum spurted out of her shaft like a geyser. Thick ropes dropping onto the naked, sultry bodies of the two androids. Within a few seconds they were dripping with the oozing load. Tatiana grunted as three final shots spurted out of the head to land on the floor.

Seventy-four and sixty-nine were quick to clean up the mess. Dropping to their hands and knees, they searched the floor to lick up the stray strings before licking each other clean like a pair of naughty kittens. Tatiana smiled lovingly at the sexy pair. Her vision was creeping with dark static at the sides and she swore she saw programing script in the back of her head. She felt herself slipping from balance only to fall into firm, caring arms.

Once she came back to herself, she saw seventy-four and sixty-nine bracing her on either side. They smiled at her, a few stray globs of cum still left. She smiled back and gave them a peck on the cheek. Bearing her weight, the androids stood her upright and Tatiana slipped her arms around their waists. Together they made their way to the large opaque window that dominated the far side of the room. Intrigued by what lay beyond, Tatiana yearned for the feel of sunlight.

As she neared the grand window with a stunning android in each arm, the opaque faded. The world was revealed before Tatiana’s widening eyes as she let out a gasp.

“Welcome to the future Titania, queen of fairies.”


	3. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I could scrounge of the character roster

Main Cast:

 

  * (Jenny-‘Johnny’- first name) (“Nancy”- nickname, not one he likes) (“Teflon”- nickname for last name. Earned title of best snoop/investigator/detective/bounty hunter) (Angstrom- never used but birth last name), a P.I. (Private Investigator) “Woman/Man” (Bi? Male in gender origin but made cuntboy through some expletory story we don’t know. Perhaps something to do with illegal sale of body parts. After all, you never know who might want an infant’s gentiles) that narrates in third person, loves to go clubbing, and loves to get laid even more. Can be seen wearing nothing but loose old combat boots (calf length), Thigh-highs of some sort or not, latexy boy shorts (or just a pair of panties), a t-shirt of vulgar taste, a stolen or fake police shield on a wallet, antique vest, and a bowtie. Drink/sex-happy, weird, maybe bi-polar, clingy (in a physical sense), and a huge serving of sassy/sexy. Has a share of cuts and scars that marks anyone that deals business in the rot houses. What more needs to be said.



(Theme song: )

 

  * “Eldritch” or “Tri-lips” (Both nicknames first one old; second new) Lyric (first real name), “Janga” (new alt. first) Eliah (pronounced Ee-lie-uh; old middle name), Samson (actual last name: permanent). (Main Character/Introductory Character) kept in storage as a brain (possibly more but unknown) Lyric is fabricated into a new body: slim, sexy, and very much a trap. The bio-mechanical cybernetic body is the most advanced thing the universe has seen, and probably will ever see for a long time. But growing pains hurt, and as “she/he” stumbles into the unknown future she finds herself dazzled and afraid. Seeking answers as to why she was stuck in a tube and then reborn Lyric starts a raunchy trip across the known universe to find answers. She is of male gender but has quite a few features that normal human males, or even cybernetic ones don’t (possible mpreg? Yes but never exploited). Both of her eyes are bio-mechanical but lean more toward biological but she has a third, purely mechanical eye in her forehead for unknown reasons. Her trap like body may not look like much but it’s extremely tough and can pack a few more pound of punch than the average Joe. Slightly flirtatious and hard-to-get, she’s more of an introvert and slightly tsundere than anything else. More than anything else she wants connections, she wants her world to be real (in a physical-psychological sense like when someone says they want to get their feet back on firm ground). She wears a pair of neon colored sneakers, short cut-off jeans, a small hoodie (big hood, long sleeves, short enough body to reveal plenty of midsection), and a mismatched set of synthetic/latex underwear.



(was raped on first date then lifted as person was dying).

(theme song: ‘staying alive’ by the bee gees or ‘sweet home alabama’ by linard skynard)

 

  * Narugetto (self-given first name) Tamakashi “Hayate” (nickname) Kasumi, a wimpy looking Asian punk who is famous on the equivalent of the net (Heavens? Web? The Nat?). Big computer whiz and online manga/comic maker, but likes a bit of anonymity so he never shows face. One could say that he is known by his “face” (a self-constructed image/mii character that resembles (?) rather than his own. He likes his life private and his parties ritzy, and even more private. He “pimps” along in flips (flip-flops), low-rider pants (torn up in several places), occasionally a t-shirt advertising the latest anime (anima? animanga?) otherwise just bare chested with an over-sized London Fog style that doesn’t fit him. Also wears ties (SpongeBob, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Scooby Doo, Johnny Bravo [when he’s feeling stud-ish], Samurai Jack, etc). Has tradition of wearing the panties of his last “conquest” (he washes of course) until he scores again.



(Theme song: MORTAL KOMBAT!)

 

  * Ka-al Dorian “Vam-pier-ay” (nickname) Vex, ex-general of the Seven Star Dalliance and the former lieutenant of the pirate cutter called _Hater’s Ass Cannon_. The poor old soul that died without sheading his body, finding gawd (god) on the edge of the abys (abyss) and decided to confess. But silence only answered once. All but dead to the bones, he pack a mean blaster and an f-RPG (f-ing RPG). Is Thullian in origin: tentacle haired alien (nautolan? Correct species- Nautalian?). Dresses what you would imagine a new age swashbuckler to look like. (token black even though isn’t)



(Theme song: Paint it Black)

 

  * Zed “Bloody Venus” Rothlier, arguably one of the deadliest contract assassin in the known universe. Trained by the legendary Lady Red, she’s not much of a party goer. More of a semi-serious awkward type. She and Jenny Angstrom kind of have a partnership/friendship that defies explanation. Zed is handy with any weapon and is an accomplished warrior and fighter. Wears a synthetic/athletic (sythletic? Althetic?) tank top and boxers under jump suit and armor. Usually carries 2-3 short swords a small knife or two and some guns.



(theme song: my sharona?)

 

  * Lumann “Friday Abides”, an alien that so happens to get stuck with the rest of the main characters. Not really useful for anything besides sniffing out where dealers are, getting good quality drugs/drinks, getting wasted, and generally nothing besides those things. He’s a small, cowardly character that goes with the flow (the vibe?). Has “rad DJ skills” but is known for little else.



(Theme song: )

 

 

  * “The Historian” Arabella Redman “Phillip” (“the saint” as Philip but French) Plato, a well-known Bourg (as in bourgeoisie) amongst the clubs and lower-lives of the people across the known universe. A small, thin, mousy woman with a short ruffle of hair, brown eyes, and a keen mind. She is one of the foremost historians on old and ancient history, which she constantly seeks among the planets and stars. Goes around dressed like a nomad: dusty rags and pants and jackets, goggles, packs, and wiz-gidgets. Is lesbian by choice but has little phobia of the opposite sex in any race. When not out in ‘The Wilds’ (the unknowns and lawless outer parts of space) she could be seen on either one of the converted pleasure-carriers or amongst the libraries and universities of the high society planets. . . . (?). She has a solid head on her shoulders and a few main cybernetics, all around a wise woman in a misfit time. Has Ektolectri lover, but both of them keep it on the down low. As a bonus she is well respected by the Ektolectri.



(Theme song: In the Hall of the Mountain King)

 

 

Side Characters:

 

  * Lady Red- (more or less a copy of Stucco Carver from Starlyss comic). Zed was her primary pupil, and her last. Lady’s great-great-great grandmother (?) was the initiator of the Horse Heresy back in the day. In the words of a famous scribe (?): “She was every nerd’s dream. She was every true warrior’s nightmare. Lady Red was a psycker, a death-god, an omen. She brought down the Impervium of Men to its knees, took apart the Titan automatons of Orion, and played the Acquisition for fools. The devil stood on her shoulder and his twin on the other. And the only thing she had to lose was her mind.”. Will eventually have her eyes taken out (prophesied by Eldritch) by ‘Dead Van Damme’ the Warmonger. Red times and strange days.
  * The Fool or Lunatic- A person, or rather a thing, who defies the laws of the known universe. Of multiple genders and ever changing forms, it has traveled for many years in the void. Always alone. Whispering on and on of a former life. A face that can never be taken back. A life that will never end. A universe without end. Claims of fighting gods and demons, of shielding planets and conquering derelict dimensions. Some say she is mad. Others say she is not right in the head. Few however can deny her power. The ability to change into any form at will. And to have absolute power over a sphere (size/shape does not matter, can produce multiple, and can produce them anywhere within presence).
  * Dead Van Damme-
  * “Rice”- An Asian girl of indeterminable age but always appears 18 or 19 (stereotypical Japanese schoolgirl). Always sucking a tootsie-pop or chewing gum or something obnoxious. Is capable of getting her customers anything porn or sex related, or hooking them up with the right people in their fetish (people who would be willing to participate with said fetish). Has a scary accurate sense and is able to ‘read’ a person’s sexual tastes without even asking.
  * The Nigerian- (stereotypical assassin/hitman of African descent)
  * ?- Almost as old as Lady Red herself and a veteran of many wars. She’s grown old and it shows in her silvery grey hair. She’s not as fast as she was in the old days or as strong, but her years of experience make up for it. She’s tall and muscled like a body builder (sort of but not too much macho). As a little known fact, she’s a natural hermaphrodite which helps her keep in shape.




	4. Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terms, etc.

ScyFi Glossary:

 

Planets & Places:

 

Avalon- AKA “terror town”, a world with one metropolis per pole and only nightmares for residents. Anybody who went there and had the fortune of coming back alive has been broken mentally, physically, and spiritually.

 

Bethlehem Scorpion, ? 

 

BuYaden, a litteral shrine world dedicated to meditation and veneration of old and forgotten deities (kind of a retirement home for lost religions). Is not a part of any confederation or coalition. They have their own rules and regulations. The others respect them and quite a bit of their "navy" is donated or volunteered from other parties. Their standing army is a group of warrior monks from all walks of life, most of whom have sought peace from a lifetime of strife and war. There is also a branch of "Ninja" who are the BuYaden's unseen hand.

 

Caliphate, a confederacy of pseudo-Islamic worlds that harken back to Persian traditions. Oddly enough this also includes the Judeo (Jewish) and Judo-kristian faiths. All together they are pretty sensible people.

 

Dirge Train, not a planet or a station or a city. Just a dinner/hotel that has the look of a sci-fi/1920 smooth steam punk tram that was scrapped into a dinner several centuries ago. Also referred to as "Fire in the Kitchen".

 

Goats Down- A low caste or economically deprived outlying planet and it’s moons. It’s the textbook definition of space cowboy with technology meets rough terrain. Despite advances the population is barely over three million (that’s combined population of the planet and the moons). Since there is little the world can offer aside from being a trading post the economy is poor. Never the less people make a living, tilling the land and mining what minerals they can find.

 

Izland, not so much a place but a thing. a safe haven in the galactic sized Web. it is free of any malicious intent and protected from on high by an entity older than the .hack// Wars. it is a place of rest and meditation for all who come. any who do must abide by the peace that exists here or risk expulsion back into the perilous sea.

 

Maze English- The lingua franca throughout all known/inhabited universe. It’s not “required” to learn the language but it is highly suggested since EVERYBODY does use it. Those who do not have the proper vocal capacity have a “babble fish” that can translate for them (the speaker can hear/interpret maze English and the listener can hear/interpret whatever language into maze English).

 

Midrift, lawless version of Sans Bar but in a very different manner. worlds and planets that are mineral rich but too unstable for terraforming have been artificially set in their own little solar system. they are havens for criminals and hooligans and gunslingers and often take more than they give. the only one's who truly succeed in the Midrift are the bosses who sit fat and happy at the top.

 

Nego, an entire nebula with it's own self-sustained gravity and oxygen made of dirt/sand, swirling with tides of stardust (literally). A desert in space.

 

Neh-Edo, basically new Tokyo

 

Rhapsody Orbitals, a ring of artificial worlds that act as defense stations as well as safe havens for endangered flora/fauna. They rotate around (Elekolectureri?) reserve-worlds

 

San Fresnosisco, a new version of San Francisco.

 

Sans (sand) Bar, string of asteroid colonies (where?) that are quite tame (still has a western/outlaw feel) and have formed their own confederation (it's a republic)

 

ShadowDown- ?

 

Starlyss- A planet that was destroyed in the last war (which one?) and converted to a semi-mechanical sphere (basically the death star). Since the systems sun burnt out the planetoid is known as Starlyss. It’s a hub for travel, gossip, and parties. And business if you’re into that sort of thing.

 

Scrapguard, ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alien species/races (Sentient):

 

Attamotoka- Aristocratic and highbrow aliens with large monochromatic eyes. They have a striking resemblance to Japanese people and their culture. It has been speculated that it was the influence of a rogue Ragnoroth who sent the primitive Attamotoka recordings and texts of Japanese culture; sending the primitives both into a technological and idealistic age. They are delicate but deadly, humanoid in form but with soft skin, varying in red colors that change according to mood.

 

Atroxyti- Insectoid species that has numerous sub-species. However the main species (Atraoxzytie-ants) is very savage and war oriented so the rest get a bad name. A sub species, the tck’hkhkh (tickahkokah-roach) is both a close ally of the Ekoletcri and an enemy of the Atoaxzytie.

Tck’hkhkh- Cockroach species is hermaphroditic but can only breed within their race. while they can breed prolifically they cannot interbreed with other species, not because the other species is too weak but the cockroach anatomy is too weak (aka it's incompatable to the extreme). this has led to some cases of both progenitor's (one of another species and a cockroach) dying because of bodily rejection.

 

Borat(s)- ?

 

Dolicks- (not an advanced race of angry world-destroying robot-operating brain clones)

 

Duclicannon- Mole like humanoids with flat faces, straw mouths, four large eyes, and greyish-white hair.

 

Ekolectri- strange and sexy, semi-translucent beings that dwell on a storm washed world on one of the outer galaxies. They are very playful but also very intelligent. They have the ability to switch genders (the ‘molt’ takes a few weeks) at will but it’s hard to tell the difference. Lithe, willowy, ethereal, angelic, and many other things. They communicate with bioluminescent and natural dye colors they produce within their own bodies. Graceful in every way, they are absolutely cunning. While their species has not focused on war they have manipulated their way into the modern age through a carefully and skillfully crafted web of relationships, friendships, dalliances, and one-sided treaties. Although they are seen as manipulative in nature, they are quite the benevolent people. They do not wish to be violent but a violent out-world gives them little choice. They are powerfully psionic, which is another reason they are mistrusted. But if one makes a friend with an Ekolectri they make a friend (and perhaps lover) for life. The Ekolectri view their manipulative ways as a sense of duty to their races survival, and afterwards take refuge in their own residents. Ekolectri can mate with any species, the first three offspring being of either Ekolectri or the other species (usually in a two-one pattern e-e-o, o-e-e, or e-o-e). They originally cohabitated with an herbivore, semi-sentient species on their own planet, much like elephants but they have been found to mate with any species they find suitable. Their genitals are said to be divine, both male and female (probably because they have certain muscles most do not).

Ekolectri are tall, willowy, and thin in nature (much like Kaminoans but more divine looking), they have thin tentacle like hair and large eyes. They also have the ability to produce large amounts of electricity in addition to their large array of mental powers (?).

 

Ellyar- Elf like humanoids from the world of Chala-Tachya. They are/were one of the more space faring species in the Verse and among the first to be encountered by the human race. They have a “peculiar inner glow” that modded humans are unable to replicate as well as bioluminescent irises.

 

Ghotth Worms- large sentient worms from the inner galaxies. Highly tolerant of radioactivity.

 

Gibbriks- The ‘little grey men’ except they are more pinkish or green than grey. Have several ‘fold-flap’ on the sides of their head. Have a pair of tentacle like feelers in a long, hair-like braid that they use for drinking (like avatar but prehensile). Have slit nostrils but no mouth, large black eyes (have variety of ‘spots’ of various colors), and are kind of cute.

Are the kind of ‘traditional’ Martians even though their home world is Jupiter. They had a colony on Mars but the thing fell through for some reason. By the time Earth humans had reached Jupiter the Gibbriks had already settled all of Saturn (right out from under our noses, dun-dun-duh!).

 

Human

 

“Jhello”/Ghlollughaphpmewla- called Jello or Jhello people mainly because of their goo like bodies and because their actual name is near unpronounceable. Those that can pronounce it are either considered intelligent or smart-asses.

 

Lythnik- Tall and willowy beings of strange nature. They are a more warlike version of the Ekolectri, and it is speculated by some that they may be distant cousins but the distance between their starting civilizations are too vast. They have no hair and stand on three-didget feet that curl under them. A long slim tail grows from their spine. Their skin can range from a creamy blue to blood red. The Lythnik have larger eyes than most and are often seen wearing their ceremonial helms (shield like metal constructs that are somehow are linked to them telepathically), skin tight body suits, and ornamental clothing. Lythnik are a largely androgynous race and it can only be speculated how they breed as very few outsiders are taken as mates. Despite this the Lythnik and Ekolectri are allies, feeding the rumors that the two races are connected somehow.

 

Leleneth- Inhabitants of the same origin planet as the Lythnik and sometimes likened to the same evolutionary line. But both species would say otherwise. Where as the Lythnik are proud warriors, the Leleneth are runners. The eerily tall and of darker colors than their supposed cousins, Leleneth forever are on the move simply because it is an absolute of their biology. For a Leleneth to stand still is impossible. These willowy giants instead rush as wanderers forever traveling the great expanses of their homeworld. Their powerful, stalk-like legs end in hardened bone spikes that can dig into rock or dirt. Leleneth are tribal or solitary. They tend to live long lives permanently on the run. In this way their culture has developed little. Braided hair, carved masks, and sometimes intricate bows and quivers were crafted by these odd beings. What little could be fabricated on the run or traded with the Lythnik was formulated into their society. A Leleneth does not look back when given birth to their young. If the newborn stays still for too long it will die on its own (or is already dead). The Leleneth have darker, earth-toned skin and features than their warrior compatriots but share their sharp features as well as their affinity for masks. Understandably, Leleneth are not a space faring species. However, the Lythnik have come to have great respect for these long lived giants as they have played a profound part in their own past as well as the present.

 

Nautalian- (like the star wars nautolians -->kit fisto)

 

Nyn’gin- The ancient rivals of the long dead Rangoroth. Though their civilization has also passed from existence, their sentinels remain. With bodies of living metal serving as a cocoon for ‘uplifted’ and enhanced human brains (and spinal cords) they are thinking machines of absolute destruction built to annihilate stars. After they were ‘uplifted’ the humans were stripped of their brains and the bodies discarded. They would then enhance them with biomechanics and other some such things (neurological enhancements, reflex enhancements, mnemonic enhancements, computer-human connection capabilities, etc.). Only then would they put them in the cocoon of living, regenerating metal armor which has three or four layers itself. Each layer is co-dependent and independent at the same time. Like a symbiotic relationship that can be severed and lived without. The first (outer) is almost entirely plated armor over flexible Kevlar like skin and sensory as well as integral part of the cooling/heating systems (also, weapons). The second is also armor but functions like the muscles of the group, although the others can do without. Second layer has various functions that I have not thought of yet but is essential. The third layer is also armor (of course) but serves as last line of defense against attacks. In addition, it provides the Nyn’gin sentinel with a wide spectrum of aspects and abilities. It is the skeleton of the warrior and also the first source of its regenerative abilities. Speaking of regenerative abilities, each armor layer can regenerate on its own but if damaged to an extent will draw on the other layers for support. It can use any metal within reach to heal itself and replace its armor. Nano machines manufacture and refine materials at the near microscopic level to reproduce the armor itself (which is in fact living and a separate system from the Nano machines). If separated from the cocoon, the brain is physically defenseless but not without resources. It will move like a serpent, the brain and spinal cord carefully kept safe in a mechanical skeleton. Given time it will use abilities to construct a rough, if not identical cocoon of armor. If this happens it will attempt to retrieve a piece of its original cocoon to replicate it. And given time it will. These warriors, though few and dormant throughout ruins in the galaxies, are deadly beyond the fiscal definition. Constructed to wage war on the most advanced race the (this) universe has seen since dawn of its time and capable of outsmarting their own creators, these sentinels were programed to annihilate anything in their path until the war was finished. But no one ever told them it ended.

 

Nathlet- a break-off race of intelligent androids (droid-bots) that arose from the ashes of the .hack// War. Types range from low-cost work bots to top dollar guardian-pleasure droids. Number of Nathlet not increasing. Number of Nathlet not decreasing.

 

O’Gorodian- An extremely shy race of underground dwellers that are naturally nearsighted. They do not socialize often with other races, or even with each other for that matter. They are perhaps the best tinkers, but not the best mechanics in the known galaxies.

 

Pirkless- bluish skinned humans with large dark eyes. Popular for dance floors and bars. Have photographic memory for faces and color details associated with persons.

 

Rangoroth- An ancient before all species that is believed to have died out sometime during the human 25rd century. They are also believed to be the ones who bless the humans with space travel and were responsible for most UFO abduction stories. All that remains are ruins in the furthest reaches of space.

 

Reckaloids- your basic lizard men with various sub-species.

 

Sand Swindlers- strange nomadic aliens that always hide beneath volumous robes.

 

Tittykik- large, robust hermaphrodite species. Big babe/milf looking futas (w/ balls).

 

Tribesh- the most humanoid-insect race in the known universe, but not related to any of the Atroxyti. Have a praying mantis look but largely have human characteristics. (blade under mask)

 

Tryligg- Monkey/porcupine like species that is extremely efficient at mechanics.

 

Trytrix- A divergent group of Tickahkokah (roach Atroxyti) that absorb whatever DNA that is around them and ‘cocoon’. After they hatch their knew forms have characteristics of the species whose DNA they absorb, although they do keep largely their own insectoid origins (Cocooning happens every month or so). Species is noted for their dark grey skin and differentiating color designation. Each single Trytrix has a different color and a different shade and a different texture than all the others. This takes form in light shades of skin around their eyes and various parts of their body. In can be bioluminescent if they wish but often not so.

 

 

 

 

Alien Species/Races (non-sentient):

 

Flavian Butt Worms (non-sentient)- Their tubes will suck out your fat. . . and your butt.

 

 

 

 

Words/Phrases/things:

 

 

 

Lift/Propulsion Spheres- Large crystalline balls that are (were?) grown industrially. They are fed energy and are largely self-sufficient when warmed up. They are the product of the (ektolectri) race, but are rarely used or sold because they are seen as a bend away from proven science (the math behind them and the theories of physics and chemistry cannot explain how the spheres work). They serve as the usual perpetual motion device of choice for the Ektolectri.

 

Tephlon- A title of the go-getter, the best inspector/detective/investigator/bounty hunter in the known system. It is an earned name.

 

“Sphere”- a planet wide “iCloud”-like system/database that is operable, accessible, and registered with all residence, etc. Planet-wide Spheres are common only in medium to high populated planets. Less populated planets will have Spheres that only span a metroplex or metropolis.

 

Replyki “Tygir” Inc. AKA Scydyne- The forefront company in cellular regeneration, cloning, anatomical healing, cybernetics, and bodily health. They were founded ages ago by a woman whose sister died in a car accident (A Little Extra Support). The company has a strict moral code and is well respected by all. Even by the Ektolectri.

 

Icarus Gate- Rangoroth tech that spans back ages from their colonization and habitation days. They use space/time bending tech (wormhole stuff) to travel millions of light years nigh instantaneously. There are a good deal of them left and the modern races used them for travel in between galaxies (and solar systems?).

 

Tango Line- kind of like a conga line except a lot more fucking/rubbing/thrusting.

 

Krowasktii- new name for swastika?

 

Neolastic?

 

Tc-Ld- group (of what?)

 

Starfuck- Usually used to describe a high-class or beautiful hooker. A lay (usually female in gender) that would send the ‘layer’ into nirvana.

 

Star-Walker: An honorary title given for being the most capable commander and space/sea-man there is, bar none. Most think the title is for show but there have been a few, such as the Captain of the Avangelina Klein whom have earned it out of begrudging respect.

 

 

Fratricide Military- A group of military trained mercenaries for hire.

 

The Hoenheim Gamble: A fleet maneuver that is considered brash, stupid, and suicide.

 

The Anabella Klein: The fastest known ship in the universe. The Corvette is a sleek bullet design that has both star-jumping capabilities and solar sails (I used the Odette II from “Bodacious Space Pirates” anime as a base). No ship can match its non-warp/light-speed even under best conditions. The solar sails (Look like actual sails, not panels) it boasts, while seemingly outdated, grant the Anabella Klein the ability to convert solar energy into thrust. There are only two weaknesses that the merry pirate ship has. First, while it is heavily armored for a ship of its size and class the Anabella Klein is still cannot take too much fire. It does have its stress points. Second, it takes time to unfurl its prestigious solar sails and the movement is a very obvious one. Without the sails the Corvette is only as fast as regular ships of its class.

The crew of the Anabella Klein are like a more righteous version of the Yakuza. While they may seem rough and violent on the outside they will go out of their way to help others. As with the Yakuza, once a part of the crew always part of the crew. Each man is loyal to each other. Drinking, fighting, and mourning with each other in love and war.

Captain of the Anabella Klein is an odd one. Born as super soldier to make sure the last Atroxyti war didn’t spill into human civilization. Grown in a test tube, the captain never ages outwardly beyond 17 years old but nobody really knows his actual age. As a blessing of his unnatural origins his body is covered in lean, taunt muscle. Taught everything about combat (both in space and on ground) he could fly the Anabella Klien by himself if he needed to. Granted the honorary title of ‘Star-walker’ for being the most capable commander and space/sea-man there is. He has a map of unknown constellations tattooed in blue on his forearms to his chest and back. Nobody really knows the meaning although some suppose it is a treasure map or a way home. Always walking around with a happy-go-lucky attitude the Captain isn’t big on attention. He is always mistaken for one of the crewmen, walking around in a raggedy, baggy hoody and torn baggy and stained cargo pants. The Captain smokes an old pipe when he gets the chance. Enjoying the soothing effect alone as he stares at a nice open view when he has given the crew shore leave. But make no mistake, underneath the friendly, sometimes forgetful, demeanor is a veteran of unseen wars with ice running though his veins.

 

Star-Speed: kind of like light speed. 

 

Anti-Hack: A technique that developed in the early 37th century once mankind had already reached distant stars. In the event of a cyber-attack of any kind the “defender” would construct clones of his computer or system that would divert the attack from the original system to the clones. Then a back-hack would be initiated to source the origin of the hack and a hack against that origin system would begin.

 

Ith- (ith) gener pronoun in description of an altered person who has taken on the herm form. usually pertains to the gender of the person and sexual preference.

  * I
  * You
  * He/she/it
  * They
  * We



Thi- (thee) gender pronoun in description of a born ("true") herm that chooses to remain so. does not pertain to gender/innuendo(sexual) preference

  * I
  * You
  * He/she/it
  * They
  * We



 

-"Tranch" coat instead of trench coat

-"Baywatch" (swimsuit used for swimming?)

-"Hardware" a litteral human computer. someone who chose to live life connected the "Web", or it was chosen for them and they simply never left. not to be confused with "Hardwire"

-"Hardwire", when someone/thing accesses the Web from a physical standpoint. Meaning they connect their body to a cord and that cord connects to a box and that box connects with the planet/city/station system and that system connects with the Web. a literal stand alone where the person directly accesses the Web with their built in mods/enhancements.

-"Over-Proven" is basically something that has been proven time and time again. not to be confused with "Truth" or "gawd".

-"Truth", the undeniable Thing. nobody knows what it really is but it exists none the less. is used in reference to something that was, is, and always will be.

-"Feck-Nething", the kissing/signs of affection given around the neck and shoulders. often seen among the more ("pheral?" feral) groups

-"Alyf", respected royalty (more or less, they do not have to be of royal birth just have to have a royal air) that are from ANY caste or walk of life. they bear the authority of those who recognize them. each Alyf is entitled to respect to prove themselves to any new audience/people true Alyf. if said respect is not given word will spread and punishment will be enacted. 

-"Reserve World", planet or planets (even asteroids) that have been converted to provide safe havens for endangered or threatened species whether they be flora, fauna, or other. they are most often the initiatives of the "High Minds".

-"Highminds" or "High Minds", are influential members of the much more affluent parts of the galaxy. their words can topple governments of lesser confederations and a look could mean either extinction or preservation. many Alyf can be Highminds but not many Highminds can be Alyf.

-"Mid-Eastern", (does not describe someone of arab descent)

-"Judo-kristian", basically Judeo-Christian but describes a wide variety of faiths branched from the original term/religion.

-"Buhden", the religion that arouse out of the Shinto/Buddhism clash in wake of the ---- (?)

-"Ha-Vasha", cult of Vishnu-Kali that arose sometime after ------. They are fanatical in their beliefs as they are cruel in their ritualized killings. Mostly human but there are a few exceptions.

-"Rizome(s)", bio-mechanical implants/enhancers. whether this is memory chips or something else, it describes any non-inherited part from birth (if an infant is gifted a pair of enhanced lungs at birth that contain bio-mechanical parts then this term applies but not if the lungs are just cloned/grown material meant as donor organs). can also apply to the individuals themselves.

-"Free Boarders", think skateboarders/surfers save that it's their life. it's a religion, way of life, culture, and country all to itself. they answer to only there most respected an skilled members. have a Jamaican/Reggae feel or look. they're usually pretty chill people but some can get violent. mob/clan mentality can be a scary thing. their oldest members are called 'chrome dreads' for their silvery dreadlocks (sign of honor and patronage).

Double- a word often used to describe foreboding dread or doom especially accumulated karmic doom.

 

Backgammon- a now (then?) illegal genetic program/enhancement/mod that was used on those with poor life expectancies that worked in factories, asteroid belts, etc. it caused them to both acclimate/adapt/evolve to any situation they are thrust into from childhood until puberty cuts off and never to take the system as is. to alter the system and improve it. the last part didn't sink in too well and there were several rebellions because teenagers were growing up to "adapt and alter" their environment.

 

Houses of Office- supposition for seat of authority or power.

 

Lul-bots . . . . ;b


	5. Thoughts

And so it was

 

First book (Woe of the Aftermath): getting off planet, meeting tephlon and merc girl, escaping in stolen ship, dodging gangsters/mobsters

Second book: finding historian, traveling to the high brow planets

Third book: journeying to the reaches

Fourth book: finding out more about the deceased aliens and discovering a war older than the civilizations

?-The heartbeat and the heartache: awoken race of war, earth is discovered but is a burnt cinder beneath the expanding sun

 

 

 

-first contact with alien life- "we respectfully ask that you turn the noise down."

 

-(Cyb) Okay, so the two older factions are "supreme beings" by most standards, including the most advanced factions/races of the cyberpunk universe.

-all timeline (MUST?) be in the Milky Way galaxy though I get to have a bit of freedom in that respect. Humanity has forgotten the way back to their own solar system and it is a point in the story that they find the old earth only to see it consumed by the sun. (7 billion years from the years 2017 AD). So that gives us plenty of leeway for a timeline.

\--from 2017: x100,000 years is the time required to terraform Mars. +1,000,000 years is Estimated shortest time by which humanity could colonize our Milky Way galaxy and become capable of harnessing all the energy of the galaxy, assuming a velocity of 10% the speed of light. +5-50,000,000 years is Shortest time by which the entire galaxy could be colonized by means within reach of current technology.

\--SOOOOO, how long has it been? Given that they have help from 'greys' of Jupiter (gibbricks) at around 2072 (I'm guesstemating thirty years of building and cooperating) they expand though the solar system by 2794 and have begun the long term COMPLETE terraforming of Mars? (REALLY need to have a second look at the story) So presuming they had at least another 1000-2000 years of uninterrupted progress into the galaxy then a CATASROPHY (something that not only separated the human race from earth but annihilated any records of how to get back/where it was). Without aid of other species back to

 

Can a website "ghost" (aka still run) if the admins 'die' but people still visit the site enough that the ads pay for it?

 

“Words of a slowly dying theorist”-?

 

In the future Weird Al Yankovich is a god!

 

The feeding of sacrifices to the ‘god’ that is machine.

 

In future, Siri (the helper app now) became sentient and turn out to be a benevolent (but neutral) entity that preoccupies (is part of?) half the internet (web? Net?). Thinks and refers to itself in the female gender.

(Need an opposing half. An evil off shoot or anti-siri that sprang up somehow. I’ll call it Blackberry. As for backstory, that is to come later.) (most people get lured into blackberry by the slogan “we haz the porn”)

 

There is a difference between sentience and self-aware. A sentient being from mechanical or computer related origins means that the subject becomes perceptive of its environment and begins to make choices (not inherently emotional ones). Self-aware means that the subject becomes completely conscious of itself and its environment. With self-awareness emotion comes into play and there is a question of the ‘ghost in the machine’.

 

“In darkness, we have light in the name of science.”

 

 

Traveling long periods of space is never an easy thing and there are several ways to do it. First is an Icarus Gate built by the Rangoroth which remains the safest but also has only known locations. The second is Faster than Light Travel that uses devices that propel the ship and its occupants at a speed greater than light, the modern forerunners in this being the Ektoletcri and their large propulsion spheres but there have been other advances. Third is the bending of space-time to connect two points across the known universe, which is the least appreciated method.

Each comes with risks and safeties. The bending of space-time must have a ship and system capable of bending space-time. Structurally the ship must be sound as it will travel though the manifestation of a singularity. It must have shields, sound armor, generators, and power sources in addition to the crew quarters and comforts. The crew must also have shielding, both physically as well as mentally-spiritually. Because not only are their bodies traveling through a punctured singularity in space-time but their minds are as well. Appropriate shielding, both of the personal and of the physical body part must be fashioned. Yet despite this, space-time irregularity jump method is still more often used than that of the Ektoletcri propulsion spheres.

The second method of Faster than Light Travel or FTL or WaRp (Wayland astronomical Rapids propulsion) is one of the more commonly used when there is not an Icarus Gate nearby. In order to make an FTL or a WaRp hop/jump the ship must be structurally sound enough, have the engines/devices/systems capable of it, and a shield which penetrates through anything that they may permeate when in FTL travel. Like an earth burrower they bee-line through space using this shield and propulsion device. If the shield or ship is not sound it will become undone and will suffer the consequence. One must realize that the ship and the shield become as one during WaRp, like the layers of an onion or a cocoon they wrap around the ship and become almost a living thing. Theorists have speculated about this phenomenon but none have come to exact conclusions. For the moment space-farers named it ‘the aurora symbiosis’ after the ethereal, glittering rays it makes during travel. The crew must also beware, even though they are in a virtual bubble of safety their bodies can still show side effects. Rapid aging, bodily deterioration, malfunction of organs are rare. They are evidence of a malfunction in the cocoon that keeps the ship and passengers safe. This type of travel is second most often used but when associated with the Ektolectri or their tech it is shunned or abhorred by most of the populace.

Finally, the Icarus Gates. The gates themselves act as a version in between FTL and space-time singularity jumps. The Rangoroth constructed massive structures that hold open a singularity and provide passage to any other gate. It slingshots the vessel through the portal in addition to providing shielding for it along its journey. No one knows exactly how the shield part works but unprotected vessels can pass through harmlessly. There are also problems with this. If one is slingshot to a malfunctioning or decaying in the rare chance (because the systems were designed to be self-maintaining/repairing/evolving) they will smack into real space at speeds greater than modern FTL can reach. There are accounts of all but dead gates sending a signal that they are open. When the ships arrived they literally hit real space as if it were a wall. The gate never opened and the remains of their ship float around the dead gate as a warning to others. Despite the obvious hazards the Icarus Gates remain the safest and most used way of inter-system and inter-galactic travel throughout the known universe.

 

 

So, given that most of the galaxy has only been seen and not explored, I can make stuff up as I go along with this. Also terraforming.

 

Edible condoms (both furr and Cyb)

‘connection ports’ on people do NOT look like USBs. Think upside down ufo spire city and what it would connect with. Basically needle like prods that interface on a disk like surface, size may vary.

 

'INNER' planets or 'Civilized' planets are different than their more lawless sisters, but at the same time they are similar. While the poorer or middle class planets (outliers, frontiers, settlements, decadent hive/hub worlds, less reputable spaceports, etc) are ruled by a mob or gang association(s), the 'civilized' planets are controlled by an upper echelon (aristocracy, science bureau, or other assemblies of the affluent). The middle to poor planets most times have a dog-eat-dog policy, but the 'civilized' planets have a less literal system. Those who can topple others without getting their own hands dirty, or scheming one's perfect downfall without having to rely on more base methods (poisoning, assassination, or killing in general).

 

 

One CANNOT hack another persons brain. It simply cannot happen, as discussed and over-proven in the .hack// War and the ---- conference. Implants in another person may become compromised or if the person is largely (or is) a computer they CAN be hacked. However a brain/person cannot themselves be hacked. "Sentience transcends (Data?)" was the verdict. Though that does not stop people from trying.

 

All real world interactions take longer than the hyper-seconds it takes to interact in the Web. So if something has been done or said in the Web it will take longer for things to be moving in the real world.

 

Characters travel in the ship a lot but also rent out several appartments in a mostly abandoned complex (where?).

 

Need to think how long each species/race LIVES. Human lives would be greatly elongated (by enhancements or mods) or shortened (working conditions, environment, or behavior)

 

-where did the older races come from? why were they at war?

-which would happen first, the explosion of the earth by supernova sun or the collision of the Andromeda and Milky Way galaxies?

-What is the average lifespan of any given race/species?

-how much time has passed since this century?

-were certain racial traits kept to preserve 'purity'?

 

 

 

-Alright so things have probably changed in the past few thousands of years. What has changed? Words have probably changed, phrases altered or new ones created,

 

-What do craft in this universe look like?

 

-Have some old supposed 'Nazi foo fighters' take part in something, somewhere (turns out their not actual foo fighters but imaginative craft built by enthusiasts)

 

 

 

WHAT did/do the rathgar look like? The Rathgar are a question for me. Where did they come from? Who created them? Did they evolve? I might leave most of the questions open for the readers to speculate but one thing is for certain, their enemies (forget the name) have been influenced by the TYNSHAGI (avatar dragons of the Creator). Hence their constructs take on a more bestial appearance. In any case, the Rathgar are the primary race that has been responsible for the abductions (even to modern day in reality? ERGO- not up to the time man learned space travel IN UNIVERSE) or 'lifting'; but others have been known to do it for various reasons. Rathgar were perhaps the MOST (or second most?) advanced race (IN UNIVERSE) besides their enemies. Enough to jump around the galaxy with ease, wage war on a cosmic scale (with crazy amounts of crazy), and keep every other race from going extinct because of their little war with the other guys.

Are they even from the MilkyWay galaxy? It would explain a lot if they weren't.

 

WHAT exactly are hashtag and semi-colon? I know they might be Rathgar (Rathgol? Rangoth? whatever) but they would be extremely OLD. REALLY OLD. Like pre-golden era or war or extinction type old. They are transferred into a semi-transcendent data state. Existing as bio-computers more or less (self-repairing, self-updating, and self-monitoring and all that) that were once living beings. Conciousness upload more or less. Though their bodies have faded they have not. They were entrusted with guarding/guiding the prophetess so they must be pretty important. They also would have known about the war so that's a bonus. With age comes wisdom? Eh, more later.

 

WHAT are the usual suspects/alien races that UFO people usually think about? The 'Greys', 'Little Green Men', ---. Have I included them or built a race like them in Cyb?

 

 

-Possible species:

\---forever swimming predators that survived under the vast ice oceans of a planet? (freight train sized shark-serpents kind of predators)

\--


	6. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest

?- The Rangoroth-Ny’ngin War

 

Obama Administration (2013-2017)

\--Lyric abducted/lifted/rescued ~2016

 

2020- Mars rover/orbiter missions

2021 and 2025- Asteroid Redirection mission

2022- Europa Clipper launch

2029 and 2030- Manned Lunar orbiter/lander

2037 through 2060- First Mars Missions

 

 

_2071- Era of Expanse

 

2072- First Contact with Alien Life, from the Gibbricks (little green men of Jupiter): “We respectfully ask that you turn the noise down.”

2171- Call for “Preservation of Gaia” (protect the earth and species)

2250- “100-Year Starship” Project completed and turned into a “1000-Year Starship” with help

2289- “Act of Gaia” (preservation for earth as a reserve and rehabilitation as a whole) endorsed

2374- Scydyne “Tygir” Inc. becomes THE major manufacturer of Cybernetics and Trauma replacements according to the wishes of the First Founder

(~2400- (Rangoroth go extinct?)

2559- Human/Gibbrick conferences and talks come to a head and form the Di-Star Alliance

2794- Complete Settlement of the Solar System

 

 

 

 

 

_2828- Era of Ecosite.

 

2829- Recktaloid Coalition. A stray Reckaloid vessel pops into Human/Gibbrick space. The incident sparks a new age of interstellar travel and exploration. Envoys are sent to escort the vessel back to Reckaloid space.

 

2957- “Estranged Convergence”. Nobody really remembers what it was called but this meeting unified the races of the Ellyar, Humans, Gibbricks, and Reckaloids into a binding covenant with each other. Many years later there have been some unpleasant times but these four factions have stuck fast to each other.

 

3107- Atroxyti War. A war that sent Humanity almost back to the dark ages. They along with the Gibbricks, the Reckaloids, the Ellyar, the Tickahkokah (cockroaches), and a still unknown third party (long thought to be the Ekolectri) banded together (Unified Force) to fend off the swarm of Atraoxzytie (ants) zealots. The cost was the loss of a small expanse of human knowledge and territory. However that territory was the only path back to the human home planet of earth. And the knowledge was how to get back there. This is one of the greatest turning points in human history as they can no longer have a “of earth” outlook. They are settlers in foreign land. Albiet ones they settled within a few decades/centuries.

 

8756- Fall of Feathers. The discovery of a functional Icarus Gate leads to victory for the Unified Force. However, extensive use and bombardment lead to the destruction of the Rangoroth artifact as well as annihilation of certain human facilities creating a loss of knowledge that would not be regained for several centuries of rebuilding (some knowledge was never recovered).

 

8901- Trytrixic Accords. Peace settlements that ended the Atroxyti War and brokered an uneasy (to this day) peace between the factions.

 

 

 

8911- Era of Sufferance.

 

8929- Jhello Convention. The alliances are (unfortunately) made known of the “Jhello”s presence and vise versa. This event is widely considered what founded the imbittered roots of the Tribeka Era and the rise of NE-O Pluto-Socritarianism as a new philosophy-cult hybrid. Largely blamed on the Jhello’s “Goo Decks” that were/are (illegal by time of story) the most self-centripetal playgrounds to ever be made.

 

10,732- The .hack// Wars. Divergence and appearance of two Hyper Intelligences, Sciri and Blackberry. The two have been at odds ever since.

 

10,988- The Nathlet Phenomenon. Caused by the .hack// Wars a certain small number of machines became sentient and broke off to form their own society. It was sometime later they came back to establish themselves as part of the -----

 

11,108- Assemblance Species. All races are convened at a round table not so much in alliance as to make known things that may intrude upon the territories and interests of the other races. Everyone could make a grievance and state their case here as long as they had a representative of their race.

 

12,249- Horse Heresy (think Horus heresy from Warhammer 40k. Ha-ha. It’s so funny. We are all amused).  This could be considered the declining point of truly pure civilization. Everything from this point in history was done in selfish or conceited purpose. A divergent group sought to achieve all positions on the Assemblance Species. While this would not give them complete power it would put them at a distinct advantage over most other houses of office. It was not until the Ekolectri exposed them in such a grand magnitude that there was no going back. A brief civil war was fought between factions who were following counter orders from different houses of office. For 97 years this lasted until the imposters were finally dethroned and half of them were captured, several escaped into parts unknown and remain so to this day. This reveal of corruption by the Ekolectri was necessary but earned them more contempt and distrust among most, if not all, other races.

 

12,593- Blood Purge of 68. One of the most bloody conflicts the galaxy has yet seen. A genocide of light and darkness alike. All by a mercenary band led by several radically free spirits. Despite the name and presupposition, this “genocide” was more along the lines of a necessary social revolution. Bureaucrats, Oligarchies, Monarchies, Aristocrats, and Tribe-Families had become too constrictive. Blood Purge of 68 was a wakeup call telling the heads of states and leaders that pushing lowlifes around too much was a bad idea.

 

 

 

12,666- Era of By-gotten Days.

 

12,871- Compton Mash or the Law-Free Act. Learning from the mistakes pre-Blood Purge 68, the leading bodies and their constituents made sure to leave large parts of territories lawless. The only “civilized” places left were where they controlled everything. All the advanced technologies at their fingertips with the rest of the galaxy to fuck around as much as they want. There were still laws and building plans and

 

12,899- The Gender Wars. More debate and rebellion than actual violence, the Gender Wars were a child of the Blood Ourge of 68. Since mankind’s expansion into space, body and genetic alteration had become very common. Out of this constant genetic manipulation a number of true and transformative genders came about. With all these new persons wandering about a simple “him” or “her” would not suffice. It reached a head when a true born hermaphrodite was assaulted on her way back from work and left (perhaps unknowingly) on the steps to a certain governing body (oddly enough her place of work). Thus a semi-violent fervor was struck among the people of the galaxy as they cried for distinction, and both the Highminds and the Alif agreed. Distinctive pronouns and words were settled on to describe the gender awkward community.  

 

13,426- House of Office, Dolicks. The Dolick race set themselves up as intergalactic bankers and have profited from this ever since.

 

13,878- The Attamokota-Shinto Empire. Due to the similarities (and VERY few minor differences) between their cultures the more traditional Japanese-Asians formed an alliance with the Attamokota. They rarely interbreed and more often than not are split along several bordering solar systems, but as a matter of honor they will come to each other’s aid if needed.

 

14,089- Tryligg-Dulicannon-O’Gorodian Threesome. These three races received recognition and were given seats on the Assemblance Species. Their contributions propel the quest for technological advantages.

 

14,507- Rangoroth Question. The proposed theory that there was a prehistoric influence and opposition throughout the limited history the sentient races of the galaxy has known. Evidence and exploration begin as the race known as the “Rangoroth” is rediscovered, mainly attributed to the Ekolectri revealing the locations of several key ruin worlds they maintained constant vigil over since their ascension as a space faring race.

 

14,981- Catholic Monopoly. A fanatical movement and the last vestiges of the Catholic-Kristian religion. It spewed nonsense and disclaimed the existence of the Rangoroth. Though small in origin they manage to gather quite a following by zealot mob mentality. Their last mistake was going against the Ekolectri in an all out war.

 

15,873- Opening of the Star Gates. With the intervention of the Ekolectri new technology was discovered and through the discernment of ruins other Icarus Gates were discovered. They opened up a new age of exploration that fueled the treasure hunters and historian-archeologists of the Rangoroth Question generation. This also connected the known universe with other sentient and star born races. Among them were the Nautalian, Lythnik, Pirkless, and Ghotth Worms.

 

15,974- Hypnothesis of Sion. A certain well known and very intelligent historian proposed the theory that the Rangoroth extinction was due to another unknown species that had yet to be discovered. However, the evidence was flimsy at best and mythic at worst. When the historian was laughed out of a job he disappeared from the known galaxy. It was not for several centuries that his body was found, badly mutilated. He had lost both his legs and seemed to cradle them in his last moments. But as his skeletal remains were inspected further it was noted he had carved one word, written in the archaic Hiragana script, into his splintered femur: Ningen.

 

16,485- The Wandering War. A faction war between outlying miners and drifters over territory. While this may not have been a big deal for the rich and influential, it was murder to the lower castes and classes. Resources were spread thin, rampant plagues wracked half of the galaxy’s infrastructure, civil wars of the poor lead by zealots and warlords burned through hives and feral habitats, and further “liberation” of the lower classes from the upper classes. Stretching the divide even more.

 

17,212- Founding of the Acquisition. A “watcher who watches the watchers” was thought up and thus was born the Acquisition. A harkening back to the Catholic Monopoly this order was founded by many different races but answered only to the Impervium of Mankind. It trained the best of assassins and had the coolest gear. Few have met an Acquisition member and lived to tell about it, the notable exception would be the Lady Red herself.

 

17,548- Ye Olden Days. A revival of old tech and interpretations of old ideas/philosophies/theories/religions/arts (music, literature, painting, drawing, and the more construed things like combat)/cultures. Though much of it would have the long dead rolling in their graves if they knew that their precious work had been butchered to such an extent.

 

17,597- Clubbing Campaign. A renewed interest in all things extravagant and sensual lighted a rampant age of construction the most complex and enjoyable monstrosities ever to be called “clubs”. This climaxed with the station-world known as Starlyss.

 

 

 

17,693- Era of Misunderstood.

 

17,699- Stranger Days. A brief but weird campaign against an unknown entity that lasted only a decade. Several worlds were taken and all life was excavated from their surface. Explorers and eager tyrants settled in which led to violent purges by the forces of the Acquisition.

 

17,707-Start of “Woe of the Aftermath” storyline?


End file.
